The Redemption of the Deceivers
by Noratav
Summary: What if Professor Snape was in fact James Potter in disguise. When the Real Severus Snape arrives at Hogwarts, the imposter and his dark secrets are revealed. Severitus' Challenge with a twist. Complete.
1. Prongs

Harry Potter, and the world thereof are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules.

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS

**

CHAPTER ONE: PRONGS 

"Come in." Harry heard as he walked into the potions classroom. It was the first day of classes and Professor Snape had already put him into detention, supposedly for talking in class, but he reckoned that the Head of Slytherin was just being vindictive. Harry walked into the classroom nervously awaiting whatever horrible fate Snape had assigned him for the evening. The greasy haired professor was sitting behind his desk marking homework. He looked up at Harry as he walked in. "Whatever happened to your Gryffindor bravery, Potter?" he sneered, "I do try to intimidate my students but I never realised I was that effective." There was a pause. Snape obviously expected a reply.

"It's not you personally, sir. It's the detention." Harry said with false confidence.

"Good. If I don't intimidate you then Voldemort won't intimidate you either. We do not want another Wormtail do we?"

Harry was surprised, at his reference to the traitor. Harry thought he believed Sirius the traitor, "No, sir."

"I do believe in your godfather's innocence, Potter." Snape replied standing up. " Onto your detention. For once, I didn't call you here to punish you, Potter. We need to talk, in private and this was the best way to get you to listen." He strode out of the room, a curious and somewhat nervous Harry followed. They stopped just down the corridor in front of a blank stone wall similar to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, while Snape spoke the password, "Prongs." 

The wall slid aside to reveal a small sitting room decorated in red and gold, bathed in light. Overall it seemed light and cosy, completely unlike its occupant. A large bookshelf dominated one wall, broken only by two doors. A large window dominated another wall. It was most probably an illusion considering the room was in the dungeons. Perhaps the most surprising feature was the portrait hanging above the fireplace of his mother holding a baby Harry, flanked by Snape on her left and his father on the right. Harry's jaw dropped in surprise. He heard a few giggles from the portrait, looking up he saw them coming frim his baby-self while the portrait of Snape smirked. 

"You seem surprised, Harry." The professor remarked dryly. 

"You could say that. I never expected your rooms to be so nice." the fifth year gasped. 

"And I never expescted you to get top marks in your homework, but you managed it." He gave Harry his holiday assignment, which had a big red 100% written in the top left corner. "You even beat Miss Granger although not Mr Malfoy. Perhaps you should rely on your friends less in the future, while doing your homework. Your father was a skilled Potions maker, better than I am, although his interests lay elsewhere." Harry sat down in a seat by the fireplace, that Snape had indicated. 

"I thought you hated my father."

"A neccessary deception, We were best friends long before Hogwarts and that never changed, although we had to pretend to hate each other for our housemates benefit. But, in reality we meet in private in the evenings. Sometimes Lilly would come along too, although Black never knew." 

"You were friends with my mother as well?"

"Tea?" Snape asked before answering the question. When the raven-haired boy answered in the affirmative he summoned a house-elf. "I need to talk to you about the changes you're going through." he replied, ignoring Harry's question "I know you're a teenager, and all teenagers change." He seemed to be very nervous. "But you're changing more than most. Well your looks are changing, not your personality. Thank Merlin. You act so like Lilly it's frightening." He paused for a moment; he looked paler than usual now. "I can't do this." he said standing up again "I wish Lilly were here she'd laugh at my nerves. She knew how to reveal my secrets and they don't come bigger than this."

"You're babbling again. You're a disgrace to wizard kind." Harry heard a stern voice say; the portrait of Snape had spoken. "You're acting just like that snivelling moron, Wormtail."

This seemed to strengthen the Potion's master's resolve. "I am not Severus Snape. You have never met the real Severus Snape because he's dead, or at least so I thought."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry stammered disbelievingly. He was floored for the second time in a matter of minutes. 

"Because, Snape was your father."

"You're lying." Harry shouted accusingly, everyone said he looked like James Potter.

This seemed to rattle the elder man. "Why don't you try looking in the mirror." he shouted, "Or, at the portrait of you when you were a baby. You don't like much like a Potter now do you? Not anymore." 

He had a point, although no one else seemed to have noticed, Harry's appearance had changed drastically over the summer. It had been a gradual process lasting a month, but at the end of it he did look different and thinking about it he did look rather look his most hated teacher. His hair had straightened, and had a silkier texture, which unfortunately seemed to get greasy easily. His face was paler and longer with higher, more prominent, cheekbones. His nose was slightly smaller, like that of his mother. He still didn't trust the professor though, just because he looked different it didn't mean he was Snape's son and what was all this about Snape not being Snape? It sounded ridiculous.

"So? Just because I look different it doesn't mean anything. Besides, How would you know if you're not Snape?"

Sighing, the other man gave Harry his wand. "I'm under a glamourie charm. You know the spell to remove it." Harry nodded. "Well go on then."

"Finite Glamourie." Harry cried using the other man's wand he also added a "Finite Incanteam" for good measure. The man's appearance changed. He recognised him instantly.

"You're sick, impersonating a dead man." Harry hissed, he was extremely pissed off at 'Snape's' new look. "My dad's dead and you damn well know that. Now, who are you?" 

"I can prove that I really am James Potter, Harry. Just as I can prove that you are not my son." He gave Harry a glass vial filled with a transparent liquid. "What is this potion?" he asked sounding like a teacher.

"Veritaserum" he said after smelling it "It's the only transparent odourless potion in existence. It said so in the textbook." Sitting back down, James took back the potion and the wand, before giving himself three drops. His eyes glazed over, as the truth potion look effect.

"What is you name?" Harry asked.

"James Edward Potter." was the monotone reply.

"Dad?" Harry gasped disbelievingly; he still suspected foul play. James remained silent. "Are you my father?"

"No." 

"Than who is my father?" 

"Severus Snape." 

"How do you know this?" he replied angrily. 

"Sev and I both brewed paternity tests and you look more like Snape than me." 

"If this is the case then why did you pretend that I was your son?" Harry asked in the same tone as before. 

"Sev was a Death Eater. We had to hide his relationship with Lilly." 

"Why was Snape a death eater?" Harry had been wondering why Snape was a death eater and why he turned back. 

"His parents were prominent death eaters they forced him to join." 

"Did he love my mother?" 

"Yes." 

"Did my mother love him?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you love my mother?" 

"Only as a sister. I was in love with Sirius." 

"You're gay?" Harry choked. The anger dissipated as he tryed to remove the prejudices instilled in him by the Dursley's and in the wizarding world, where homosexuality was regarded as a cardinal sin.> 

"Yes." 

"Who knows that you're gay?" 

"Sev, Lilly, Sirius and Remus." 

"Is that why you hate Remus?" he asked. It would certainly explain why James had refused to trust Remus when he was a baby. 

"Yes, he found out by accident and reacted badly to the news." 

"I'm not surprised. I'm struggling to accept it." Harry paused still trying to recover the shock of James' homosexuality; he was having far too many surprises this evening. "So, you married my mother to hide both her relationship and your relationship, and when she got pregnant you passed me off as your son. Yes?" 

"Only in public. You treated Sev, as your father not me, even when Sev wasn't there." 

"How often did I see Snape?" 

"All the time. He would always come round when I was with Paddy." 

"Paddy is short for Padfoot?" 

"Yes." 

"How did you react to me?" 

"I was jealous. I thought you ought to be my son, even though Lilly and I never had sex." 

"Did my parents know about this?" 

"No, Lilly never knew and I only told Sev two days ago." 

"Hang on. I thought you said Snape was dead." 

"No, I said I thought he was dead. I found out he was alive two days ago." 

"What made you think he was dead?" 

"I exposed him as a spy to Voldemort after he warned Lilly that Voldemort was after you." 

"What!" Harry there was an inference there that Harry did not like. "Explain." 

"After you were born I joined Voldemort out of jealousy," Harry felt anger rise "I wanted you and Sev dead, so I could have Lilly for myself. I believed that as my wife she should have my child. I told Voldemort that you were a Parseltongue." 

Harry gulped, "Was I a Parseltongue at the time?" He had drawn his wand and pointed it at James, without realising it. 

"Yes, despite what Dumbledore told you. He took the bait and started to form a plan to get at you without killing Lilly. Sev found out and told us, so I betrayed him to Voldemort and Sev disappeared. I assumed him dead. Dumbledore made us perform the Fidelius Charm. But Voldemort had already foreseen and recruited Wormtail, who we made the Secret Keeper. He came after us on Halloween 1981, created a fake body for me and attempted to kill you. Lilly, however, refused to see you killed and died to save you." 

"Are you proud of what you did?" Harry hissed angrily, he'd worshiped this man, only to find he had murdered his mother. He hated him more than Voldemort and was on the verge of killing him. 

"No. I murdered the sweetest woman I ever met and made your life a misery." 

"Do you hate me?" His anger was not affected by the reply. 

"Not anymore. Having to rejoin the death eaters made me realise that you're too good to hate" 

"If you hated me so much before why did save my life." 

"I didn't want to betray Lilly anymore than I already had." 

"What do you think of me now." 

"You're the greatest wizard alive. As brilliant as Lilly was." 

Harry refused to believe this was the case. "What's your most embarrassing memory?" 

"Dancing in front of the great hall naked with an erection, while having all the women in Hogwarts wolf-whistling at you, after one of Sev's revenge pranks." He replied tonelessly, without any blushing. The truth potion was still working. 

"What do you think of yourself?" 

"The lowest of the lowest. A completely worthless freak who deserves only death." Some of Harry's anger dissipated. James knew he had made an unforgivable mistake, and Harry was glad that he knew that. 

"Why have you spent the last fourteen years disguised as my father?" 

"It was part of the original plan and once I had entered into it I couldn't break it, without admitting to my error and I can't do that. I'm my love's last hope of freedom." 

"Where is my father?" Harry queried nervously, he was not looking forward to meeting his father. There would be too many awkward questions on both sides. It was only then that he realised he'd referred to Snape as his father for the past ten minutes. For some reason it seemed natural. He didn't have much time to reflect on this though as James' answer was followed by the opening of one of the doors that lead deeper into the potions master's domain. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**


	2. Fangs

Harry Potter, and the world thereof, are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended.This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules. 

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER 2: FANGS 

"Where is my father?" Harry queried nervously, he was not looking forward to meeting his father. There would be too many awkward questions on both sides. It was only then that he realised he'd referred to Snape as his father fro the past ten minutes. For some reason it seemed natural. He didn't have much time to reflect on this though as James' answer was followed by the opening of one of the doors leading deeper into the potions master's domain 

A tall man stood in the doorway. He had a hooked nose, pale skin and cold black eyes. The resemblance between him and the fake Snape, James Potter had been projecting was remarkable. Yet there two key differences, the first was the hair. It was just as long as James had made it, but it was clean, giving it a healthy almost silky look. It wasn't the cleanliness that was the difference, it was the fact it was tied back in a ponytail, rather like the long red of Bill Weasley, and it suited him far more than the style James had used. The other was the slight grin that he had, Harry suspected that was the Snape equivalent of a broad smile, and again it made him look something other than the epitome of evil. 

"Hello Seb." he said, his voice wasn't identical to the one James used in class, but it was similar enough not to be commented on. Harry only noticed because he recognised the voice from elsewhere. 

"Fangs." he gasped, "You're Fangs!" 

The grin turned into a smirk. "You honestly think I wouldn't look after you, Seb. I may not be nice but you're still family." 

Harry leapt up from his seat and ran over to the newcomer, hugging him tightly. "I've dreamed of this. Of you taking me away from the Dursley's telling me you were my Uncle or something." If Harry could smile any wider his face would break in half. "I modelled myself on you, you know. Even after I left Tollgate and came to Hogwarts. I would still do whatever you suggested." Tears were beginning to run down the raven-haired boy's face, "I don't where what I'd be without you. Dead, probably, or evil." 

"I couldn't acknowledge you as my son, Seb. You were too young to understand. But you were always my son. I really wanted to tell you the truth but I was scared it would drive you away from me." 

"And you were always my father, even if I never knew it. I always used to wonder what having a loving father was like when I was little, and when I met you I knew what it would be like." 

"Don't be so damned sentimental, Seb." Severus said sternly, it was a manner Harry knew well from his time at Tollgate Primary School, where 'Fangs' as Harry had affectingly nicknamed him, or Mr Evans as he was supposed to be known had taught him for two years. Everyone except Harry had hated him, for being too strict. It had been with great sadness that Harry had moved onto Mrs Curtis' class for the final two years of Primary School and even then Harry had spent as much time as he could with his former teacher. 

"Yes, Father." he said. Tears began to flow as he realised what those two words meant. He had a father, it didn't matter that it wasn't James Potter, but he had a family. A real family and that was all that mattered. They remained like that for what seemed like hours. Locked in an embrace with Harry crying tears of joy. In reality it only lasted about thirty minutes, until they were interrupted by another voice. 

"How could I have been so stupid." they heard James whisper his voice full of self-loathing, "How? You look so happy, and I stole that from you." 

Harry turned and faced him. "Look up, James." he said sternly, in the same tone his father had used minutes before. James looked up and saw two identical glares, and two virtually identical faces. It was remarkable, now that the charm was beginning to wear off, how similar the two looked. The only differences being in height, eye colour and nose, as well as the hair style. "You did an evil deed, nothing can deny that, you tried to murder two people, two innocents out of jealousy." Harry said his tone full of the authority, he had inherited from both of his parents. "But you are not evil yourself. You have repented and because of that I am willing to forgive you." James looked surprised. "Provided you do as I ask." 

"Why?" James croaked looking up at Harry "Why do you forgive me?" 

"You're a good man, James, who let bad emotions consume you. I almost did the same over the summer. It was only Fangs here that stopped me. You know you made a mistake, but you refuse to forgive yourself. If I don't forgive you, no one will. You won't let the same mistake happen again." Harry released himself from his father's grip and walked up to him placing his hand on the Marauders shoulder. "You're a good man, James. You shouldn't have to have me remind you." He gave a reassuring smile and removed his hand . 

"How can you two forgive me so easily?" he answered meekly 

It was Snape who replied this time. "A true death eater does not feel guilt when their loved one's are killed. You've spent the past fourteen years hiding away and destroying yourself. If you weren't a good man that wouldn't be the case." 

"That doesn't make what I did any better." he pleaded 

"No, It does not." Annoyance began to creep into Snape's voice, and he adopted that familiar sneering tone that James had used during classes. "You know what you did was wrong, James. When are you going to get a grip and actually begin to live a life. You're acting like a pathetic fool and start acting like a Gryffindor rather than a pathetic Hufflepuff reject." He snapped 

"I have to be punished for what I did." 

"You've been punished enough, now it's time to redeem yourself. You made a mistake. Stop dwelling on it and get over it, and that is what I'm going to tell you how to do." Harry argued in a tone which prevented a reply. "You are going to go to Dumbledore and you will tell him everything, you will also tell both Sirius and Remus everything and they will forgive you. Together we will devise a plan which ensures that Sirius is cleared of all charges without revealing the truth about my parentage. You will also go the ministry and tell them a story which informs that you were a Death Eater, and that you were involved in the plot that killed Lilly." Harry continued in an authoritative tone. "Understood?" 

"Yes." James replied dejectedly. He didn't move. "Well come on then. We should see him now." 

"Aren't you in detention, Seb." Snape commented dryly, as he stepped from the doorway. 

Harry gave a wry grin, "Are you sure it's me in detention. Considering I seem to be the one in control around here." 

"Yes." Severus replied with a smirk "I should know, seeing as I'm the one who gave you the detention." 

Harry looked at him curiously. If Fangs had been taking the potions classes today, Harry thought that he would have noticed, considering the man had a slightly different teaching style from James, but then Fangs may have moderating his vindictiveness considering he was teaching 7-9 year olds at Tollgate. "You were teaching Potions today not James! I didn't notice any difference" he exclaimed. 

"Good. If I can fool you I can fool anyone, provided they accept the different hairstyle. After all you're the only kid in Hogwarts that I've taught previously." He gave a triumphant smirk. 

"How the hell did you know everyone's names? Especially Hermione's and Dean's?" 

"The Marauders Map." James intervened, he still sounded depressed. "I stole it back from Crouch after the third task, before Moody could get to it." There was a pause. 

"There's still one question you haven't asked?" Snape said haughtily. 

Harry looked confused , and thought deeply for a few minutes while several questions popped into his head before asking the first, "What is my real name?" 

"Not the question I was thinking of but Lilly and I decided on Sebastian Harold Snape." 

"Bloody Hell, that's a coincidence." Harry exclaimed, "So that explains why you insist on calling me Seb eight years after the Shipwreck Project. Not that I object, I've never really liked the name Harry, it's too ordinary." 

"What's a coincidence?" James asked, with a little curiosity hidden amidst the gloom in his voice. 

"At the end of year 3, we did a class project where we had to pretend we were a group of shipwreck survivors. We each had to come up with a name for our characters. I named him Sebastian Snape." 

"That's scary." James commented, he seemed slightly surprised. 

"Yes. I was extremely surprised by the choice, not to mention delighted. It was almost as if you knew it was your name as you were among the first to create a character. Naturally, I decided to use your real name after that. I never really liked the name Harry either, that was Lilly's idea, as it was her fathers name. I wanted to name you 'Sebastian James' after Prongs." 

"So having James as my false middle name was your idea?" Harry was slightly surprised 

"Hey, don't be so surprised. I'm not that big-headed." James cried with some annoyance. 

"No, but you were bloody good at pretending to be an egoistic prat." Severus replied in a demeaning tone. "But then you chose the boy with the biggest ego in the whole school to be your best friend." He continued with venom, it was clear that Severus did not like Sirius. 

The tone was matched by James' defence of his former lover, "You should learn to tell impulsiveness and big-headedness apart, Sev. You of all people should be able to tell the difference, Slytherin's full of egoistic bastards." 

"Love clouds your judgement, James. It always does." Severus replied despairingly 

Sensing an argument was brewing. Harry interrupted James reply by asking his next question. "How did you two meet up again?" 

"That's the question I wanted you to ask." Severus replied. "I came looking for James. I arrived at Hogwarts around lunchtime two days ago and came straight here to see James. I exacted my revenge on him, forgave him and then we talked and came to an agreement. I would teach potions whilst James concentrated on winning the war, on condition that we told both you and Dumbledore the truth. I didn't tell you the truth before because I didn't think you were mature enough to handle it." Harry looked slightly offended. "Come on. Would you have forgiven James before the events of the third task?" Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

"I wasn't mature enough to handle the truth until the third task, either. I still hated Harry, remember." James added. 

Severus sighed, "I wish it wouldn't take the death of an innocent to make people see the truth. But at least some good has come of Diggory's death." he said philosophically. "Come on." he added sternly before anyone else could comment "I thought we had agreed to see, Dumbledore." 

"Now? You want to see Albus now?" James exclaimed nervously, it was obvious he did not want to have a meeting with the headmaster. 

"Yes." Snape said commandingly "Now." James stood up reluctantly and dragged himself out of the Potions Masters quarters. Snape swept behind in the dramatic fashion that most students would associate with the Potions Master. Harry followed walking alongside his father. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Does anyone think I've made Sev a little too nice or sentimental? The real Sev isn't as sour as the one we know, but I'm worried I've made him too OOC. The James-in-disguise Snape and the real Snape are supposed to have the same character. I need feedback! 


	3. Moony

Harry Potter, and the world thereof are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules. 

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER 3: MOONY 

Snape didn't bother knocking on the headmaster's door before entering the office. Instead, he just barged in, scowl on face, straight in the middle of a meeting between Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin, in typical Snape style. As ever the old headmaster found it extremely amusing, while the werewolf was highly annoyed. In fact his interruption was so dramatic that they failed to notice James, who was hiding behind him. 

"Whatever is the matter, Severus?" Dumbledore, who was probably used to this, asked, expertly hiding his bemusement. 

"It's Potter." Harry's father sneered as he stopped by the office door not bothering take the spare seat next to Remus. Harry stood by him, trying to hide his own bemusement. Now that Harry wasn't on the end of it, Snape's act was actually quite funny. 

"And what has young Harry done this time?" the headmaster asked in the same tone. 

"For once, nothing." Severus sneered as he stepped aside to reveal James, "This is the problem." he added, gesturing towards the raven-haired man dismissively. 

"Ah," he said showing no hint of surprise, "I see you've finally stopped hiding, James." Even Snape Sr. had trouble hiding his surprise. 

"You knew?" James stammered as he was pushed forward by the two Snapes. He sat down in the seat Severus had rejected. "How?" 

"I can tell the difference between an act and the real thing, my dear boy." Dumbledore claimed mischief twinkling in his eyes, "Just as I know about Harry's true parentage." 

"I assume Lilly must have told you about Seb." Severus said emotionlessly, despite the revelations. 

"Yes. She felt it wise that I knew, in case anything happened to the three of you." 

They were interrupted by the other person in the office. "Prongs? Is that you?" Remus, who seemed to have gone into a state of shock the moment he had seen James, managed to splutter. 

The former Gryffindor's eyes hardened as he looked at the werewolf, "Yes, Lupin." He said in a Snape-like tone, "It is I." The reaction seemed to dishearten Remus. 

"Tell me James," Dumbledore interrupted, trying to diffuse the situation. "I'm curious to know why you've spent the last fourteen years pretending to be Severus." 

"Snape!" Lupin exclaimed with a mixture of shock and anger, which was not usually associated with the mild mannered werewolf "You've been pretending to be that bastard all this time." He seemed to be extremely angry, "You tried to have Sirius kissed you, bastard." The object of the accusation flinched at the tirade and the haunted look returned. 

"I know." he whispered meekly looking at his feet, "But I simply couldn't cope." He looked up at Dumbledore his face full of pain. "I was hiding, Albus. Hiding from what I did, trying to forget what I lost and why I lost it." It was clear that James was a broken man and not even Severus remained unmoved. This was a completely different person from the fun loving prankster and quidditch star, and in many respects it was heart breaking. With a start Harry thought of Sirius and how his godfather would react to the news, he just hoped his love outweighed the pain of betrayal. 

"And what did you do?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eye had disappeared. 

"It was my fault," James replied. He seemed close to tears and was struggling to speak, "Lilly, Harry, You-Know-Who. It was all my fault." He was rocking backwards and forwards on his seat, "I was jealous of Sev and Harry. It consumed me." He looked up at Dumbledore, "I betrayed them, everybody, even Peter." He lost his self-control, the memories of his betrayal caused another bout if tears. His hands covered his face as he muttered, "I'm Sorry." amidst his weeping. It seemed that in his years, under disguise, he had failed to confront what he had done. Harry moved forward to comfort the old man, he hadn't moved from his spot next to his father. If anybody had walked in to the old headmasters at that moment they would have seen a grown man being comforted by a teenage boy, while the headmaster looked on, looking especially old, head in hands. 

It was Fawkes who managed to comfort James eventually by flying in to the headmasters' office, from who knows where, and landing on the distressed man's shoulder, letting forth a trill of phoenix song, which seemed to comfort James greatly, causing him to break out into a watery grin. 

"Hello, old boy." he said, "I suppose you've forgiven me too." The phoenix sang a note in agreement, it was clear he looked James, a feeling which was reciprocated. "I don't deserve it, but thank you." The headmaster's familiar gave of disagreement. "Why is everyone so keen to forgive me?" he said, more to himself then to anyone else. 

"Not everyone has forgiven you, and not everyone will." Remus said harshly, his eyes filled with annoyance and hatred. 

"Remus." the headmaster warned, before turning back to James. "I know this is going to be difficult for you, but I need to hear the full story." James nodded as Harry sat down next to him, keeping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

The former Marauder launched into the story that the two Snapes had pieced together from the interrogation under Veritaserum, it was interrupted by growls at various points from Moony, but no one attempted to interrupt him. He described his jealousy, joining the Death-Eaters, his plan to get rid of Harry and Severus, the recruitment of Wormtail, that Halloween, how he disguised himself as Severus originally to get Lilly to love him and then as a matter of necessity, how he had suppressed his memories and tried to forget his past, how Harry's, then Remus' and finally Sirius' arrival at Hogwarts had forced the reopening of old wounds and how he had dealt with them by hating them. 

"Hating Harry and Remus was easy, I had done so before that Halloween, but Sirius that was difficult initially. I could never hate Sirius, and instead I began to resent him, because I couldn't hate him. I don't hate him, I resent him and that explains my reaction to him." Everyone knew what he meant, by 'his reaction.' 

"If I had my way I would have continued my disguise forever, but the events of the Triwizard third task prevented that. As you know I had to return to spy on the dark lord. He saw through my disguise straight away, and I managed to convince him that I was loyal. He questioned me about the Philosopher's Stone, of course, and I responded by claiming I didn't know that Quirrell was his servant. He accepted me and I've been spying ever since and he doesn't have a clue. Severus would never have been accepted back. 

"His return has taught me, however, to let go of my hatred, before I turn into one of them, and I've tried," He looked over to Remus. "But not completely succeeded to stop hating everybody." He was obviously referring to the werewolf, "Anyway, I had a surprise two days ago, when Severus turned up at Hogwarts wanting to talk to me, after casting a few curses." Dumbledore gave the potion's master a knowing look, while Severus responded with a smirk. "He wanted me to devote my time to spying on Voldemort, while he took over my teaching post. I agreed of course, but then being the sneaky Slytherin, he made me agree to tell you and Harry the whole story, and here I am." Both Potter and Dumbledore looked completely drained, while Remus was still shooting James death glares. 

"Sirius, will kill you, when hears of this and you deserve it, traitor." Remus spat. He got up from his seat and moved to the office door. 

"Remus." Dumbledore growled fiercely, obviously not wanting to leave. The werewolf turned back to face the headmaster. "This conversation involves you. I suggest you return to your seat." He did so. He turned back to look at James. "I already guessed much of what you said, and the rest does not change anything. If anything, it is useful to us. I had worried about your cover being blown, but it seems such concerns are misplaced. Time has also shown you to be an able actor, so your position should be safe." James looked a little shell-shocked at the confidence placed in him, despite his past. The headmaster then turned his attention to Severus, "I am curious Severus, as to where you have been hiding all these years, and how you learnt of Voldemort's return." 

"It was my son, Albus." Severus replied in a neutral tone, "I have been in contact with him for the past eight years." Dumbledore hid his surprise at this. "I have been teaching at the muggle primary school, which Seb attended for the past ten years, ever since I finished my teacher training course. He and I have developed a close bond over the years." 

"He was my favourite teacher and the only person in the muggle world to truly like me." Harry added. "Everyone else hated him though." 

"Ah yes, that sounds like Severus." Dumbledore commented dryly, "You sound suitably qualified for your teaching post, Severus. Which leaves me with on last concern…" 

"Sirius." James interrupted, he sounded slightly afraid. 

"Yes, We will have to tell him the truth, otherwise Remus will do it for us." He gave the werewolf a knowing glance. "Firstly we will have to find ways of restraining him." He seemed amused by this, "and we also need to discuss whether we can use your testimony to clear Sirius without jeopardising the war effort or Mr. Snape's identity." Harry felt a stir of pride at being called a Snape, which surprised him immensely; he supposed it marked him as Fangs' son. 

"What do you mean, jeopardise Snape's identity?" Remus asked annoyed and confused. 

"He means me." Harry responded quietly, "I would like to keep my true identity a secret, in case I need to go into hiding." 

"Indeed. You may want to change identity after the war is over to avoid all the pressure, but until then we need to recast the glamour charms on you." he added getting two wands out of his s desk drawer. He walked up to Snape and gave him one of them. The potion's master looked at it reverently. "I believe you would be most able to remove the charms upon Harry. 

"Just the glamour, I assume." Snape asked, slightly awed at the wand he was holding, which Harry assumed to be his mother's. Dumbledore nodded "Finite Glamourie." Harry noticed no difference, but Remus' eyes widened at Harry's true appearance. 

"Sirius is going to freak." he muttered. 

"I dare say he will." the headmaster commented blandly, while giving the werewolf a harsh look. "But I must say, Sebastian" He queried Harry's true name, so the raven-haired boy nodded in confirmation, "That you have the perfect blend of your parents features." Harry smiled at this, as Dumbledore reapplied the charm that made him look like Harry Potter. 

"I haven't got a problem with Harry." Remus responded hurriedly to the question in the old man's eyes, "I may not like his father." He glared at Severus, who responded with his trademark glare that was known to send first year to tears. "But he is still Lilly's son, and no son of Lilly can be evil." 

"My father is not evil, Professor Lupin." Harry shouted, responding to the werewolf's implicit accusation. "If he were he would still be a death eater." 

"You don't have to be a death eater to be evil." Remus sneered, the Snape glare still upon him. 

"And, you don't have to be evil to be a death eater. As two men in this room prove." 

"Remus." Dumbledore warned he seemed annoyed and disappointed in the werewolf. "Everyone in this room is on the same side and I will not tolerate petty arguments amongst us." Lupin gave one final glare at Severus before mumbling an apology. "Thank You." He turned to look at Harry, "Your detention has been cancelled, and you have my permission to be out after curfew tonight." Knowing a dismissal when he saw one the Gryffindor stood up and made his way to his favourite thinking spot where he would not be disturbed. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Not a brilliant chapter and certainly not up to the quality of the last two, but it's good enough. I hope I got Remus' reaction to Harry across. If not tell me. And Finally, thank You to all those who reviewed. 

Usako3000: Actually I'm not a fan of Sirius/James either, it was just a rampant plot bunny to explain certain actions. So don't expect much (If any) slashiness. 

Hermharry: Yes. I would be confused too. That's why Harry is going to take time to figure things out properly between chapters. 

Rix: What's a coincidence? And Yes Ron will have an argument with Harry. Harry isn't going to tell him right away, he's afraid of losing his friends, but he will find out eventually. Any Ideas are always welcome, I still haven't got everything totally planned out. 


	4. Talks

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER FOUR: TALKS 

Harry could be found sitting on the stands by the Quidditch pitch, his Firebolt, which he had summoned from his dorm laying beside him. He had spent the last two hours flying while trying to make sense of the revelations of that evening. The sun had set a long time age, but that hadn't stopped Harry flying or sitting in the stands amidst the gloom. 

"I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier." A familiar voice said from behind Harry, it sounded genuinely remorseful, "I don't like surprises especially nasty ones." 

"Thank You." was the reply as Harry looked up to see Professor Lupin standing behind him. "You don't hate me because Snape's my father do you?" 

"No," the werewolf said as he sat down besides the boy-who-lived, "You're still the same boy who I taught two years ago, and my best friend's godson." He gave Harry a reassuring look. 

"Good." Harry breathed happily as his thoughts turned to his godfather, "Sirius is going to go mental isn't he?" 

"Yes, he will." Remus replied wearily, "I've just owled him telling him to come to Hogwarts, but I haven't given him any details, in case he does something stupid." 

"Is he going to require restraining when he finds out?" 

"Yes, he was the one who was closest to James, and he also hated Snape the most. Finding out the truth is going to destroy him. I just hope Dumbledore finds someone to calm him down when he finds out. Especially as Prongs isn't going to be much better." He obviously hadn't forgiven his Animagus friend, as he spoke his name with a little venom, "Sirius always brought out the worst in him." 

"What about when he meets my father?" Harry queried, worried about his father. 

"Those two hate each other with a passion. I doubt he'll accept that your Snape's son." 

Harry felt disappointed; he would lose his godfather over this. "So I'm going to lose my godfather because I've found my father." Remus put his arm around Harry in a gesture of comfort, "Fair trade I suppose." he said trying to put on a brave face. 

"Sirius always was a bit emotional. But I'm trying, I haven't seen the good side to Snape before, just the arrogant evil git that he and all Slytherins pretend to be." 

Harry grinned, "He does keep it hidden, even when he was teaching Primary School kids. I only got to know him when he stopped me from getting bullied by Dudley during my second week in his class. I was terrified of him before then." 

Remus emitted a small chuckle, "Just as everyone was scared of Prongs' performance here. You know your father has forgiven the traitor. I don't understand why? It seems a bit out of character." 

Harry thought for a moment, "Probably because it was in his interests to do so. So he could take the Potions job, to get closer to me." 

The werewolf scoffed, "Typical." he muttered, "Bloody selfish Slytherin." 

"Hey, that's my father you're talking about." Harry moaned light-heartedly 

"It's true though." 

"I know. Besides he's not the only one to have forgiven him." Remus looked at him questioningly, causing Harry to release himself Lupin's grip, "It was the right thing to do." Harry argued giving the impression that the werewolf's unspoken question was a personal insult. "If I hadn't it would have destroyed him. He has repented you know, just as my father did." 

"I don't understand how you of all people could ever forgive him He killed your mother. He was responsible for putting you with those damn muggles. He's made your life hell over the past four years. He even tried to give Sirius the Dementor's kiss, when he knew damn well that he was innocent." the former professor hissed 

"I know, and he knows." Harry pleaded, "He knows what he did is wrong, and he's trying to make up for it. Now, I don't understand his motivations, especially surrounding Sirius, but he is on our side now. The guilt is destroying him, professor. You saw what he was like in Dumbledore's office, he could barely talk. He's only going to move on, if we forgive him and help him." 

Remus sighed, "Call me Remus. I'm not a professor anymore. And Harry I can't forgive him and neither can Sirius, because he could have helped, if he hadn't been so selfish. If only he'd confessed, or told someone about the switch in Secret Keepers. Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, and you would have grown up with him, and I wouldn't have been so damn lonely all these years. Life could have been so much better for everyone." 

"I know, and I can understand Sirius' reaction, he's too emotionally involved." The raven-haired boy rationalised, "But for you its just selfishness. This is a guy who desperately needs and wants help, and we're the only ones who can give it to him." 

Remus smiled at him "Your mother would have said the same thing. She was one the most caring people you could ever meet. She was always helping people, even Slytherins, She'd be proud of you." Harry smiled warmly back at him. "Come on Harry, it's getting late, curfew was two hours ago." They both stood 

"Seb." Harry said his face losing the smile, "My name is Sebastian. Harry is my middle name." The werewolf nodded before accompanying the student on the long walk back to Gryffindor tower. They strolled in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. "Thank you for understanding, Remus." Harry said, smiling warmly, as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he was genuinely pleased that his former professor seemed to comprehend Harry's point of view and although their chat had only been short it had cleared the last of the misunderstandings and doubts that had presented themselves that evening. 

"It was my pleasure." the werewolf replied, smiling as well. 

"Phoenix Tears." he said to the Fat Lady, giving her the password. She swung forward to reveal an uncrowded common room. The twins were plotting in the corner, and Ron was playing exploding snap with Dean and Seamus, while Hermione was reading. Ignoring everybody Harry headed straight for his dorm and his bed. 

* * *

"How did your detention with Snape go last night?" Ron asked the next morning as the trio walked to breakfast. 

"It was weird and full of surprises. I'll give you more details later when we're alone." Harry replied. He was nervous about going in details. He had resolved last night not to tell his two best friends about James or about his true parentage. Although he planned on telling them about Fangs being the Potions Master, hoping it would improve their opinion of his father. He had told both his friends about his contact and the ways in which he had helped him, but he'd never let them read their letters, they were too personal. He just hoped that Hermione wouldn't realise that he was leaving some important information out and then try to find out what he wasn't telling her, because she'd probably work everything out and while he trusted her to be calm about these things, he was worried she would tell Ron who would almost certainly freak. 

Hermione looked at him inquisitively. "Something happened, didn't it?" 

Harry nodded, "It wasn't a real detention, Snape and someone else wanted to talk to me. I'm not supposed to give details but I will anyway. I also had a chat with Remus Lupin as well." 

"Lupin was at your detention?" Ron enquired 

"No, I spoke to him afterwards." Harry said as they walked into the entrance hall, the noise coming from the Great Hall was unusually loud, probably because they weren't used to seeing Fangs hairstyle worn by the dour Potions Professor. 

"Bloody Hell." Ron cried as they walked into the great hall, "Snape's washed his hair." 

"So? What's the big deal?" Hermione, ever the calm one commented as they walked to the Gryffindor table. She didn't seem to find Professor Snape's hairstyle that important. 

"This is Snape. You know the greasy git, evil Potions Professor Snape." Ron said as he started piling food onto the plate. Harry was silently laughing at his best friends reaction to the differences between Fangs hairstyle and that of the disguised James, as well as the general commotion surrounding the issue, and looking up to the high table he could see that the headmaster and most probably Harry's father were as well. 

"I know who Professor Snape is Ron." Hermione said sternly. Harry could tell another Ron/Hermione argument was brewing. "But why you take such an interest in his hairstyle when there are more important things to concentrate on, like schoolwork." 

"Oh come on 'Mione the OWLs aren't until June." Ron replied annoyed that the bushy haired was bringing up work at breakfast time. Shaking his head Harry left his two best friends to bicker in peace, while he ate his breakfast, interrupted only by Hedwig, who brought a short note from his father telling him to visit after classes that afternoon. 

* * *

The three friends didn't find time to talk about Harry until just before Lunch. "So what did Snape want last night?" Hermione asked curiously, when they were finally alone. 

"Which Snape?" Harry asked cryptically while smirking. He had decided not to lie about last night. Instead he planned to forget most of the stuff was discussed. Both Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely, he could tell that the bushy- haired girls' brain was whirring, trying to interpret his comment. 

"Someone's secretly replaced Professor Snape as potions teacher, haven't they." Hermione exclaimed, "I'm not surprised, he is important to the war effort." 

Harry grinned at Hermione, "Yes, Snape's decided to concentrate on his spying duties." He replied. 

"Probably can't be trusted evil git." Ron muttered darkly. 

"Ron." Hermione warned, "Professor Snape is on our side." 

"He's Dumbledore's spy in the death eaters." Harry explained. 

"You-Know-Who's spy more likely." Ron muttered in the same tone. He was the receiving end of two glares. 

Harry ignored his best friends complaints, "He's been replaced as potions teacher by an old friend of mine." he said. Hermione was looking at him questioningly. "My old primary school teacher is our new Potions Professor." 

"The one you're always writing to." Hermione enquired. Harry nodded, "Fangs?" 

"Yes, he taught us yesterday and I didn't even notice." Harry moaned. 

"Must be a pretty good actor." Ron joked. 

"How did he know our names?" Hermione enquired. 

"The Marauders Map. My mum told Snape how to operate the Marauders Map, and he rescued it from Moody before he could find it at the end of last year." That was the first lie and as expected Ron had fallen for it, but Harry had a feeling that Hermione hadn't. 

"Your mum and Snape were friends?" Ron questioned disbelievingly. 

"Yes. It was the fact that she was married to my father and not him that drove him to join the death eaters. That's the reason he hates me so much, because he thinks I ought to have been his." Harry explained. It was only a slight bending of the truth, and both of his friends believed him. 

"Eugh!" Ron exclaimed, "But who would want to date Snape? No offence to your mum, mate. But come on" 

Harry grinned at his friends response, neither his father nor James were as bad as Ron made them out to be. He wasn't surprised by his redheaded friends reaction, considering he only Snape through James' extremely nasty and somewhat anti-social façade. "I'm told that he wasn't as bad then." Harry remarked, "But then it that's not difficult, is it?." 

"True." Ron replied. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I had a few problems writing this chapter, in that it's a bit of an inbetweeny chapter, in which there isn't much actual plot. But still, it's come out OK. Thank You to all the reviewers, your reviews are much appreciated. 

Usako3000: James does tend to be overlooked in Severitus Challenge fics but the it's the nature of the challenge, as it is a Sev-centrered challenge, and the fact that this fic is more James-centered breaks the rules of the challenge, but I'm still calling it a Severitus Challenge fic anyway. As for hating James, that is quite easy to do in this fic. 

Kateri: I'm glad you like it. 

Senathon Snape: Have patience, I'm also rewritting another story of mine with the intention of posting it, it's called "Of Two Lords and a Prince" and the first chapter and Prologue are up already. As for Sirius, the next chapter is titled 'Padfoot'. 

Pink-Crane: Why didn't you think you would like it originally? And I'm not the only one to have a gay James, who survived Halloween 1981. The other day, I discovered a challenge issued by 'Prongs' devoted to the same topic. This won't be a response to it though, the challenge requires a slashed Harry. 


	5. Padfoot

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER FIVE: PADFOOT 

Harry found himself in his father's quarters after classes with James and Remus, discussing Voldemort. Surprisingly, Remus and James seemed to be getting along just like nothing had ever come between them, and Harry even commented as such to his father, who was equally as astonished. 

"Voldemort is planning to make his first attack on Halloween. I don't know where, he doesn't trust anybody with that information, even Malfoy. So if we're going to defeat him behind Albus' back we need to do it then." James informed the group. 

Harry wasn't exactly sure why they were going behind the headmaster's back. His father had said something about Dumbledore coming up with a plan that involved him dieing as well, and although he could understand his father's objection, he'd been preparing himself for having to sacrifice himself to destroy the dark lord, simply because of their link. 

"That seems sensible, well the not trusting Prongs part," Remus commented, "After all, not even Lilly trusted you." 

"Paddy trusted me," he protested in response. 

"Exactly," the werewolf replied as the entrance from the corridor opened, "Padfoot trusted everybody." Everything stopped moving as a large black dog bounded into the room through the open entrance hole and immediately froze upon seeing one of the room's occupants. 

"Fuck," James said paling slightly. It was clear he was not looking forward to this meeting, "I'm screwed." 

"Indeed," Snape agreed. He was smirking maliciously, obviously looking forward to the coming confrontation. The dog recovered and leapt forward straight over the coffee table, transforming into a dark haired man in the process. He landed straight in the lap of James Potter, his face inches from the other man's. Five minutes later both men looked positively snogged. The three other men in the room didn't know what had happened in the intervening period, they'd been too busy looking the other way. 

"James," the newcomer gasped incredulously, "How?" He was close to tears and extremely happy, he was also desperately clinging to a stunned James Potter, afraid that if he let go the scruffy-haired man would disappear. Various emotions crossed James' face: shock, joy and sadness, until he settled upon fear. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked with concern, when James tensed under him and shrunk away from him into his chair. 

"You're going to hate me," the stag animagus mumbled with self-loathing, depression was once again etched again on his face. 

"Oh James, I could never hate you. You know that." Sirius said comfortingly, he clung to his love even more, causing him yet more discomfort, and no change in emotion. Freeing his right arm from the newcomer's hug, he rolled up his left sleeve, to reveal a black skull and serpent motif pulsing on his arm. It was the dark mark and it looked hideous. 

Sirius immediately jumped back as if he had stung. He looked heart-broken, "Why?" he cried desperately, he was close to tears again, tears caused by betrayal, "How could you?" 

"I was jealous," Sirius looked even more heart-broken, "I was jealous of Sev and Lilly, of their son. I wanted him to be mine, ours, but he never was. He was always theirs and I hated it, I hated him, and I hated them. I wanted them dead," Shock and anger burnt themselves on Padfoot's face, "I came up with a plan to get rid of Sev, and their son, and to take Lilly as my own, to become her lover, and to have my own children, but I killed her instead, and the other two survived," James had conducted the whole speech in a toneless whisper, which seemed filled with despair and self-hatred, "I betrayed you, Lilly, Sev, Harry, everyone because I wanted to be with a woman I didn't even love, because her son refused to recognise me as his father. I've been so stupid, done something so evil that I deserve only Azkaban or the Dementor's." he paused, and watched as his lover struggled with his emotions, "I don't deserve you Sirius, you're too good for me, too pure, too innocent." 

"James, you stupid, stupid man," Sirius said moving forward to comfort James who was on the verge of tears, "I could never hate you, never, never ever. You're just too damn beautiful." James still failed to respond to the attempts to his lover's attempts to comfort him. 

The tears began to flow, slowly at first, then quicker and quicker until he was a sobbing wreck, muttering, "I'm Sorry," over and over in the arms of a slightly startled and extremely concerned Padfoot, who was doing his best to comfort the man he was holding, without any success. 

"I forgive you Prongs," Sirius whispered lovingly as the tears flowed, "I love you. I always have and I always will. I can't live without you. I'd rather die." He fell silent content to hold his flame, "What's wrong, love?" he asked eventually. 

"You're going to hate me" James sniffled. 

Sirius tried to give his lover a reassuring look and gripped him tighter, it didn't work, "I could never hate you. You know that." 

"Even though I tried to kill you?" Prongs asked in a tome barely above a whisper. Sirius didn't react, it was clear he didn't believe what James had just said, he looked confused, "I tried to give you the Dementor's kiss," James explained in a tone of pure guilt and self-hatred. 

Sirius looked confused, "That was Snape," he hissed angrily causing James to flinch to at the tone. 

"No," James confessed guiltily, "That was me." A shocked Sirius sprung away from his love, "I hated you because I still loved you and I couldn't have you. You made me feel, destroyed the barriers I had erected over the past fifteen years, and I resented you for it. You made me feel, made me want what I had lost." 

"You've spent the last fourteen years disguised as Snape." Padfoot exclaimed more out if shock then anger, "What on earth possessed you to do that?" 

James didn't reply, instead it was the man who he had pretended to be for the past fourteen years who answered the question in a patronising tone, "Haven't you been listening Black? Potter was hiding from what he did, he was in denial." This only caused Sirius to glare at his nemesis. 

"But Why Snape?" Sirius repeated. 

"I thought Sev was dead," James answered his tone slightly brighter, "We were supposed to kill him as part of the plan to get Lilly. And it was the perfect disguise, nobody would guess and it allowed me to brood in peace, without anybody getting suspicious." 

Padfoot still looked slightly confused, it seemed though that he had accepted James and forgiven him, even for the attempted Dementor's Kiss, much to Snape's disappointment, "Why did you want him dead?" he asked, "Not that I disapprove of the sentiment of course," he added ignoring the fact that he was the recipient of three death glares. 

"He was seeing Lilly," James replied in a neutral tone. Sirius looked murderous and disgusted, he obviously had never been told about their relationship, and judging by the animagi's reaction Harry could understand why. Sirius was not the most rational of people at the best of times, but he was far worse when it came to Snape. 

"Snape and Lilly!" the escaped convict exclaimed tacking another step back, "Lilly was seeing Snape, and you let her." He looked extremely annoyed. 

"I didn't have a choice," James protested half-heartedly, "I couldn't stop her. You know as well as I can that no one could control her." Sirius didn't look convinced. 

"That's not the point," he said. He seemed to have forgotten about Snape's presence, as he wasn't glaring at the Head of Slytherin, "You covered for them!" 

"She asked me to, and I didn't want to betray her. You know how close we were." James pleaded in reply, he was beginning to get a bit desperate, "She was like a sister to me." 

"Even when she was going out with your worst enemy," Sirius countered with a superiority that indicated he thought he had won the dispute. He obviously wanted James to admit that he was wrong to give his blessing to Harry's parent's relationship. 

"Yes, even when she was going out with my worst enemy," James repeated much to Sirius' annoyance. 

"Even when she was going out with a death eater," Padfoot retorted looking his boyfriend in the eye. 

"Normally," James replied maintaining the gaze, "But Sev was never a loyal Death Eater. That I am certain of." 

"And how would you know whether Sev was a loyal Death Eater or not?" he spat angrily finally picking up the fact that James was on first name terms with Harry's father. 

"Because, We were friends." James admitted his head hanging, he was afraid of losing his boyfriend only a matter of minutes after finding him again. Harry suspected he also felt guilty for not telling Sirius about their friendship earlier; after all they were best friends themselves and then lovers. 

"You were friends with that evil git!" Sirius bellowed angrily, "I don't believe it. What on earth possessed you to do something so damn stupid?" 

"We were five," Snape intervened, "and we were both looking for a friend." 

"So you chose him?" Sirius sneered, "A Slytherin? An evil git?" 

Again James said nothing. He seemed deeply hurt by Sirius' outburst, especially after being forgiven his past errors. It was Harry who spoke this time in a slow, harsh tone, "My Father is neither Evil nor a git," he said with barely restrained anger. He regarded the insult as personal. 

"Father!" Sirius screamed not bothering to look at Harry, "You mean my godson's a Snape!" 

"It seems the oh so perfect Sirius Black is far too important to listen to the troubles of us mere mortals," Snape sneered viciously as he stood up to face his nemesis, causing a warning glare from James, "I repeat for that flea-ridden brain of yours that James joined the Death Eaters because he was jealous of our son. If you had been listening you would have heard that the first time." 

"Nobody asked you, you greasy git." a scowling Sirius shouted in response, "Why don't you keep your overgrown nose out of someone else's business and away from James and Lilly. You can take your Dark Magic and cast it over someone else, It's the only way anybody's ever going to like you." The two men glared at each other with pure contempt, their anger barely under control. Harry was worried that if the argument continued any longer a fight would break out. 

"Guys!" James shouted, stepping in between the two rivals He was also extremely angry. Harry wasn't the only one worried about the argument that was taking place in front of them. "Can you two stop fighting for five seconds and listen to what I want to say, or will I have to hex you." 

"Fine," Sirius mumbled not breaking eye contact with his worst enemy. Severus did likewise. 

"Thank You," James said, a threatening edge still present in his voice, "I will not tolerate my best friend and my boyfriend fighting." he stated glaring at both men in question, "If you can't get over your stupid grudge then the door's over there, and don't come back until you've developed some sense." There was a long pause where nobody moved, and neither man responded, still not breaking the glare. 

"I don't like you, Black." Severus said eventually, holding out his hand, "You're a stupid impulsive arrogant mutt." he continued, "But James needs me, and I am not deserting him in his hour of need," There was another pause. 

"I don't like you either," Sirius responded eventually, "And I don't know how you managed to have such a fantastic son," Harry smiled slightly at the compliment, "But, as you say, both Harry and James need me and what sort of Friend and Godfather would I be If I deserted them," The two men quickly shock hands before withdrawing their hands as if they'd been burnt. Harry felt a sense of déjà vu. 

James smiled, the first genuine smile Harry had seen the man produce, "Good," he said as the two men sat down, taking seats opposite each other, "We've got a lot to discuss," he said as he sat down next to his lover. Their planning session continued long into the night. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

This chapter wrote itself, and took four days to do so, and in doing so my muse surprised even me, especially in the fluffy-Slashy nature of the beginning part. I promise that this will be the slashiest chapter of the whole fic, I don't like writing fluff, Slash or Het. I've probably exaggerated Sirius' character a little too much, but I claim artistic license. I do, however, need your feedback and your reviews. I'm not a review junkie, but I cannot write without feedback. 

Pink-Crane: There's no need to be so apologetic, you didn't offend me. I was just interested to know your reason, especially as this isn't your average Snape-as-Harry's father fic. 


	6. Ferret

Harry Potter, and the world thereof are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules. 

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER SIX: FERRET 

"Hermione wants to meet you. I don't think she believed my explanation about last weeks detention," Harry explained as he collapsed into the sofa on a Friday afternoon a few weeks into term, "She's been bugging me about you all week, and I don't know what to do." It had been an exhausting week, in between Hermione's suspicions, Ron moaning about that weekends Quidditch tryouts, his Order initiation on Tuesday, Wednesday's clandestine planning involving him, Snape and the three Maruaders and not to mention planning, in his role as Quidditch Captain, for the aforementioned tryouts. 

"She's not the only one. Draco Malfoy saw you leaving my quarters on Wednesday," Severus said, "He hasn't come to me for an explanation, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time." 

"Probably waiting for daddy's orders." Harry mocked scathingly, despite his worries concerning this particular revelation 

His father smirked in agreement, "And Daddy's waiting for orders from his master," he sneered, "It's pathetic really." 

"Hermione I can cope with," Harry stated, But What are you going to do about Malfoy 

Another smirk was the only response as they were interrupted by a knock on the door. A quick look at a foe glass revealed the disturber to be Draco Malfoy, "Speak of the devil," Severus muttered as he waved wand to open the doorway. The blond Slytherin walked through the entrance hole, a familiar sneer plastered on his face. 

"What an awful colour scheme Professor." the xanthochroid drawled, as he took a seat next to the fire. He ignored Harry and didn't seem all that surprised to see his archrival. 

"You get used to it after a while," Severus replied dismissively, "What can I do for you Draco?" 

"I'm here on behalf of the council," he drawled haughtily, "We want to know were your loyalties lie, and the nature of your relationship with Potter." 

"What do you know?" the professor asked his tone surprisingly pleasant. 

"Darien claims that you're James Potter in disguise," It was clear that he didn't believe these claims, "He spun a nice little tale of Potter being your son, and of James Potter's betraying the light side. I think you're spying on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore." He spoke the headmaster's name with contempt. 

The head of Slytherin remained impassive, "You are to inform the council that Darien is correct, and that Dumbledore wishes me to befriend the boy he believes to be my son." he commanded emotionlessly. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "And the Truth." he asked with a slight smirk. 

The eyes of the Slytherins met in a fierce stare, "Can I trust you not to tell anyone, not even your father?" Severus asked harshly. There was a moment of silence. 

"On my honour as a Slytherin." was the eventual reply, the tone. The blond was deadly serious. 

"Darien would be correct, if, it weren't for my intervention." the Potions Master explained, "James Potter is indeed alive, and has spent the past fourteen years pretending to be me, pretending rather badly that is, and Seb here is indeed my son." 

"Is Potter on our side?" 

"Yes, he is on your side. He's the Dark Lords spy at Hogwarts," Severus replied, "Dumbledore thinks that he's repented, and I have no intention of correcting that misconception." 

Malfoy gave his trademark smirk, "Why? I thought you were loyal to Dumbledore?" 

"We have a deal. I teach his classes, he tells me what the Dark Lord is up to," Harry's father said with a vicious smirk of pride, "As for Dumbledore, he was convenient fifteen years ago. But, I don't want to get involved this time round, unless it's to protect Seb." 

The Malfoy smirk deepened, as he raised an eyebrow, "So when do you plan to rejoin the old codger then?" 

"Never," was the firm reply, "I don't trust him. But it doesn't matter, Voldemort will die on Halloween." 

The smirk faded, "I wouldn't be too cocky, sir," the blond warned angrily, "We will win this time. Mark my words, we will win." 

"If Voldemort survives Halloween you will win," Harry intervened, glaring at Malfoy, "But he's not going to. I'll be taking care of that." 

"I warned you on the express that you'll be next, Potter," Malfoy sneered, "You can't destroy the Dark Lord he's too powerful." 

"You just wait and see, Malfoy." Harry replied with a sly grin. 

"I am, I've already got front row seats." Malfoy retorted with a triumphant smirk as he swept out of the Potions Masters quarters. 

"Are you mad?" Harry hissed once the Slytherin had left, "How can you trust him?" 

"He won't break a promise, Seb. A true Slytherin never breaks his word," Harry looked at his father somewhat sceptically, "We just don't make promises unless we can keep them." 

"Right," he said sceptically, "I trust your judgement. At least I think I do. I don't trust him though." 

"With good reason. Never trust a Malfoy. Now, you mentioned Granger." 

"Yes. She wants to meet you." 

* * *

Harry didn't see his rival again until Sunday when a scowling Draco Malfoy pulled him into an empty classroom. 

"We need to talk," The blond sneered. 

"No we don't," Harry said angrily, as he tore himself from Malfoy's grip, "Nothings changed between us." 

"You misunderstand me," Draco drawled, "I'm merely here on behalf of my housemates. They're the ones who seem to think something has changed." 

"I suppose Slytherins aren't known for their intelligence," Harry said with a shrug. He found the Xanthochroid's wand pointing at him. 

"Do not insult my housemates, Scarface," he hissed violently, "Especially if you want to come out of this meeting unhurt." 

Harry remained unmoved, "Well make it quick then." he snapped ignoring the wand pointing at him. 

"They want to know the extent of your relationship with our Head of House," the Slytherin enquired 

"Tell them that he's helping me," Harry responded. Pausing to think before answering, "Dumbledore's orders. They'll believe that." 

"And the truth?" 

"He's my father isn't he?" Harry replied disdainfully 

"I know that," Malfoy sneered, "But how did you know him before now?" Harry looked at Malfoy in shock, momentarily forgetting to glare at him, "Oh, come on, Scarface. I saw the way you were looking at him. Not even a Gryffindor would be stupid enough trust someone that much after just two weeks." 

"I've known him for nine years not two weeks. He just hasn't told me he's my father until now." Harry explained. He was annoyed by the nature of Draco's question 

"How did you know him?" 

"None of your business," Harry growled in response, "Now, Is there any productive reason why you've pulled me in here, other than to ask personal questions, or can I get back to the common room before Ron and Hermione start looking for me?" 

"Is Snape loyal to Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked after a pause. 

"Not really." Harry replied, "He doesn't trust the headmaster." 

"Is he a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" 

"I wouldn't know," Harry lied, "How am I suppose to know the names of the members of a secret order when I don't belong to the order." Malfoy gave Harry a fierce glare, obviously not falling for Harry's lies. 

"I am not the Weasel or the Mudblood. Your pathetic lies may work with them but they don't work on me," Malfoy sneered coldly, "I repeat, is he a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" 

Harry's glare hardened even more, "I thought you were intelligent enough to realise the meaning of the phrase 'Secret Order,'" he said, "So even if I knew who the members were I couldn't tell you anyway, unless you joined the order. And seeing as you won't be joining the order anytime soon, you'll just have to keep guessing." 

"Why would I want to join your pathetic order?" Malfoy sneered, "I don't associate with losers or mudbloods." 

"Of course," Harry mocked, "The Great Draco Malfoy only associates with his superiors, which is why he's here talking to me now." 

"It seems that scar has finally addled your brain," Malfoy sneered, "My Mother was not a Mudblood, therefore I am your superior. You would do well to remember that." His ever-present smirk was more malicious than usual. 

Harry tried to suppress the anger that was flowing through his veins. He was somewhat startled to realise that he had his wand trained on the Slytherin, who was smirking viciously at Harry's obvious annoyance and discomfort, "At least my mother liked me. She died to save me, Malfoy. Would your mother do that for you?" he hissed before sweeping before he did something he would regret, noticing only that his comment had wiped the blond's smirk off his face, and that for once the Slytherin didn't get the last word. 

* * *

It was on Monday after classes that Harry finally took Ron and Hermione to meet Fangs. It had all been arranged so that any indication of James' presence or James himself was absent from the potions master's quarters and would be so for the length of the meeting. 

The reaction to the Gryffindor colour scheme, and the general décor of the dungeon quarters was predictably one of surprise, especially on the part of Ron who still didn't really believe that their Potions Professor was any different, although the redhead refused to say so to Harry's face. In fact he was so surprised that he didn't notice the portrait above the mantelpiece until after Hermione commented on it. 

"Oh, That's Severus' picture," Harry's father had responded, "He was good friends with Harry's Parents even after he joined the Death Eaters. In fact I haven't changed the room at all, after all Sev does still live here as well." 

"Snape decorated his quarters in Gryffindor colours?" Ron exclaimed out of surprised. 

"That was exactly my reaction. Sev was far more of a Slytherin than I ever was. Even if he was friends with Potter and Evans." Fangs commented as he sipped his tea. Hermione was concentrating hard on the Professor's words, obviously trying to flaws in the offered explanation. 

"You knew Professor Snape when he was at School?" the bushy-haired girl asked. 

"Before then. Sev's my younger brother." he said. Harry tried to suppress his laughter at his best friend's reaction to that particular image of information. Even if James and Severus weren't brothers, Harry's Father did indeed have an older brother, and Harry was sure Hermione knew the story of that particular man. 

"You're the one who ran away into the Muggle World after refusing to become a Death Eater. I read about you." Hermione squealed excitedly. 

"Yes," Fangs said with a gentle smirk, "Sev wasn't brave enough or strong enough to do the same, especially if it meant leaving his friends behind. It was easier for me as all my friends became Death Eaters, so I didn't feel guilty about leaving them behind." 

The conversation moved on after that to talk about Harry's schooldays and his past much to Fangs' delight and Harry's annoyance. Harry had always been wary about talking his pre-Hogwarts years because they hadn't been particularly happy years for him, so naturally it was the first time Harry's friends had ever heard about those times in great detail, and as a consequence they were enthralled. They left just before dinner, Harry staying behind to discuss their plan for Voldemort's attack on Halloween. As a consequence Father and Son ate alone as Severus put the final touches to the plan that was to lead to the death of Voldemort. It also came as a shock therefore when they were interrupted by an irate Hermione at around half past seven, as they didn't know that Hermione hadn't been at dinner and that she had gone to the Library instead. She hadn't gone to the Library, she'd been searching the Potions Classroom for the Maruaders Map and then she'd gone down to the Kitchens to eat. It was the Maruaders Map that was the reason for her anger, as it showed three figures in the Potions Masters Quarters: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and Sebastian Snape. It appeared that Hermione thought that that later wasn't her best friend, Harry. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Another chapter in which my muse surprised me. I didn't originally plan to have Draco in this Fic at all, but it appears I'm far to attached to him to ignore him completely. I wanted to put a cliffhanger in Chapter Four just before Sirius walked in, I hope I've made up for it here. Thank You for your feedback and your reviews, keep them coming. I'm not a review junkie, but I cannot write without feedback. Finally I wish to plug my other Fic in progress, "On Two Lords and a Prince." Go read! 

Pink-Crane: Glad you liked the chapter. I hope to work in some more scenes involving the Maruaders and Snape and their relationship within the next few chapters. 

Jessica Black: Interesting? I take it that you like the fic then. 

Severitus: I'm not a huge James fan either. In fact I'm not really fond of any of the MWPP-era characters except Remus and to a lesser degree Severus. In this Fic however tried to encapsulate James in the tortured ex-death eater role normally reserved for Severus, whilst the later has had the time to deal with his crimes committed as a Death Eater. 

Lisrael: Originality was one of the aims of the Fic. As for romance, the only pairing is some SB/JP. I am considering writing a sequel though, in which Harry would be paired, either with Hermione, Cho, Draco or a Male! Blaise, but not Ginny I have other plans for her. 


	7. Hermione

Harry Potter, and the world thereof are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules. 

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER SEVEN: HERMIONE 

"Where's Harry?" Hermione shrieked, as she turned to the raven-haired Gryffindor, "What have you done with him, Snape," There was a pause, as Harry reeled in shock, "Well?" Hermione was glaring at him fiercely, and tapping her foot impatiently. It was only then that Harry realised she'd been speaking to him and not his father. He paled at the thought of trying to calm the angry witch. 

"Um, Hermione," Harry stammered nervously in response to his friend's questions, he knew from past experience that Hermione could be quite vicious when angry, "I'm here. It's me Harry." 

"Then if you're Harry, explain this." the bushy haired girl demanded forcibly, slamming the Marauder's Map down on the table and jabbing to the three dots currently in the potion's masters quarters. 

Harry sighed in annoyance. He was pretty sure that Hermione wouldn't believe his story without some out some sort of proof, preferably in the form of an alive James Potter. After all it wasn't as if she would believe someone she regarded as a total stranger without it. He decided to launch into his explanation anyway hoping that the former Gryffindor in question would decide to return to his quarters at some stage during the night. 

"Fangs here is my father," Harry began. Hermione gave him a look as if to say that was obvious, "As you know my mother was Lilly Potter, my parents were not married because my father was a death eater, a spy for the light side, so they had to keep their relationship a secret, so instead she married my parent's best friend, James Potter." Hermione looked pensively at the picture of Lilly, Severus, James and a baby Harry above the fireplace. 

"And what did James Potter think about all this?" 

"It was his idea," Severus responded on Harry's behalf, "Being a noble Gryffindor, he volunteered to help us, his best friends, by pretending to be in love in Lilly." 

"Dad!" Harry groaned annoyed at his father's disparaging tone when talking about his house, "You know perfectly well that James married mum because it was in his interest. He did have to his own relationship as well." Hermione seemed somewhat surprised at this piece of information, it was clear she was desperate to know the rest of the story, even to the extent of laying aside her anger at Harry and Severus. 

"He married her because he wanted to help us, his own cover-up was a secondary intention." Fangs corrected with a false sneer, "He was a Gryffindor." Severus found himself on the receiving end of another warning glare; the professor merely smirked in response as if to assert his superiority. 

"What about Sirius and the Marauders in all this?" The ever-logical Hermione questioned ignoring the wordless argument between father ands son, "I thought James and Sirius were supposed to be inseparable at school?" 

"Oh believe me they were," Snape growled bitterly, "I don't know what James sees in that rabid mongrel, but, he insisted on hanging around with him and forever getting in trouble. If it weren't for the fact Prongs actually likes him I'd have killed him a long time ago, during my death eater days. It's the least he deserves," He found himself on the receiving end of his son's glare, "I promised to get along with that creature, for your sake Seb, not to be friends with him." He spoke as if being friends with Sirius were a fate worse than death. 

"And for James' sake as well," Harry protested, "You two made peace because of him not me." 

Hermione looked somewhat confused at this statement, "You and Sirius made a truce because of the war, not because of a dead man." She said, recalling the events in the hospital wing after the third task, "I was there, remember." 

Severus remained silent, it seemed he wasn't prepared to reveal the truth about James just yet. It was Harry who spoke instead, "That was the impostor I told you about. Dad only came to a truce with Sirius a few weeks ago, at someone else's insistence." He gave his father a pointed look. 

"I told you I don't like the man," Severus sneered exasperatedly "If it weren't for you I'd turn him over to the Dementors." His son's pointed look turned into a glare. 

"And James. Don't forget about James." Harry sighed, annoyed at Severus' attempt to deceive one of his best friends. Severus shot Harry a worried look asking what Harry was up to. Harry looked his father straight in the eye, "I am not lying to Hermione. She has a right to know the truth." he said firmly. 

"Don't be so damn stupid, Seb. I'm not about to jeopardise our plans and James safety because of your Gryffindor nobility. She has no right to the truth and you know that." Severus hissed quietly trying; unsuccessful to make sure the bushy haired prefect didn't hear him. 

"Everything that is said in this room stays between us," Harry warned, turning to Hermione, "You can't even tell Ron or Dumbledore." There was a moment's pause, before Hermione consented. 

"Happy now?" the Boy-Who-Lived queried as he turned back to his father wearing a patronising grin. He was met by a vicious sneer and more than a few grumbles of annoyance, "And while we're talking about James, Why don't we introduce him to Hermione?" he continued with a mock cheeriness designed to annoy his father. It worked perfectly. 

"If you weren't pretending to be such an insufferable moron I might consider it." Severus sneered, disgusted at the falsity of Harry's tone. He found himself the subject of yet another glare, fiercer than all the others he had received so far that evening, "Fine." Severus snapped recognising his own do-it-or-else glare on the face of his son. He swept from the room angrily. 

Just a few moments after the door closed, Harry found himself back on the receiving end of the anger of the irate Hermione, "Sebastian Snape," She shouted looming over Harry, "I am waiting for an answer to my question." 

"How do you want me to prove my identity?" Harry countered, trying, not entirely successfully, to avoid being disconcerted by Hermione's looming presence, "I don't have anything on me that I can prove I'm me." 

"No, but if you're Harry you'll have his memories. More specifically the memory of the third task." The raven haired boy gulped at the thought of having to relive the nightmare of the last task of the Triwizard Tournament and the events that followed, but faced with the determined look on his best friend's face it was clear he had no choice. As a consequence Harry found himself describing the horrific events of Voldemort's rebirth and Cedric's death, in the potions masters quarters of Hogwarts on a cold September day, and to Harry narrating the events in September was if anything harder than straight after the task a few months previously. His voice cracked as he recalled the fateful words that had ordered the death of an innocent. Tears welled in his eyes as he recollected the dead body of Cedric Diggory. Horror filled his voice as he remembered the snake-like body of Lord Voldemort rising out of the cauldron. At the end of it all, Harry was just as emotionally drained as he had been after he had retold the tale previously. It was also after he finished that Harry dared look up at Hermione and tear his gaze away from the red carpet that covered the floor of his father's quarters. 

"Oh, Harry," Hermione squealed concern, pity and regret visible in both her eyes and her voice, "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you." She lunged forward to draw Harry into a comforting hug. Harry felt somewhat uncomfortable and slightly nervous in the hug. 

"You believe me then?" Harry queried in a dead tone devoid of all emotion, as he broke the embrace. He already knew the answer. 

"Of course." the bushy haired girl protested indignantly, "Only you could describe the story like that." 

"Its OK Hermione," the green eyed boy said soothingly, trying to alleviate the guilt that his friend was experiencing, "It was right to be cautious, especially with Voldemort back." Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement as Harry tore his gaze from her and looked around the room. 

He noticed three men and a dog sitting in chairs by the door, all of them visibly concerned about Harry, especially James and Remus who had never heard the whole story directly from Harry before. It was another emotion that was clearly discernable, however, that caused Harry to break out into a broad grin, because intermingled with this worry was an emotion Harry had never seen except for fleeting glimpses from Severus and Sirius, especially in the former. It was the emotion visible when a parent looked upon his or her children, something that he had been denied by the Dursleys, and had been ripped away from at the age of 15 months by Voldemort, yet here it was visible in the eyes of not just one but four men, most clearly in the eyes of his father. 

Harry's reverie was interrupted, however, when Hermione followed his gaze and spotted James sitting amongst the four. She gasped in astonishment, putting her hand to her mouth, not surprisingly she looked like she had seen a ghost. All four of the adults seemed to be amused by the muggle-born's reaction. 

"Hermione," Harry said deciding to take the initiative, "Meet my other godfather, James Potter. James, meet one of my best friends, Hermione Granger." 

James got out of his seat and walked over to Hermione, holding out his hand in greeting, a somewhat dazed Hermione took it, "I suppose you want to know how I'm alive. Huh?" he asked genially. The tone surprised Harry, as he was still feeling extremely guilty about the actions that had led up to Lilly's death, as well as the attempt to give Sirius the Dementor's Kiss, although on the other hand he had been somewhat happier since Sirius had turned up. Hermione responded to his question in the affirmative. After they had sat down James, with interjections from Severus, retold the now familiar tale of his jealousy and subsequent betrayal, being careful to avoid mentioning any hint of the nature of his relationship with Sirius. 

Hermione wasn't entirely satisfied though, "Harry mentioned that you were seeing someone but you wanted to cover up the relationship. Why?" 

James squirmed in his seat at the mention of his relationship, it was clear that he didn't want to reveal the truth. Homosexuals, after all, were the subject of severe discrimination and abuse in the wizarding world, "People wouldn't have been very accepting of our relationship," James explained nervously, hoping Hermione wouldn't buy the explanation. She didn't, causing James to squirm even more. Again, it was Harry who diffused the situation by providing the truth, much to the horror of both James and Sirius. 

"What?" a nervous James demanded, noticing the strange looks that Hermione was giving both him and his lover. She covered up her mistake immediately. 

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Hermione clarified a hint of shock in her tone, "You just don't seem the type, that's all. Not that I've got anything against gays. One of my cousins is gay and he's the nicest guy you could ever hope to meet." 

"You don't mind then?" Sirius queried hopefully, as he reached to put his arm around his boyfriend. 

"No. It's rather cute actually." she commented, causing Severus to sneer in disagreement. Sirius glared at his enemy in response, causing James to gave a long-suffering sigh and Remus to roll his eyes. 

Yet again it was left to an infuriated Harry to be the peacemaker, "Dad, Sirius," he barked, "Can we get to business. We have with us the most intelligent witch at Hogwarts, who knows the library like the back of her hand. Shouldn't we let her work with us on the plan for Halloween?" Hermione blushed at the compliments, but looked at Harry curious as to what 'the plan' was. Harry's proposal was met with general agreement, despite James' mutterings about 'the insufferable know-it-all' which was met by glares both students and Remus. This left the group to explain to an eager Hermione their plan to defeat Voldemort and the research that still needed to be done. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Only a few chapters left now, including Halloween and another appearance from Ron. After this I will write a sequel. I have a basic plot worked out for it, I just need to decide pairings with a choice between Harry/Hermione and Harry/Cho (Note: Harry/Ginny is not an option. I do not even read H/G fics, let alone write them, besides I have other plans for our favourite red-headed vixen.) I won't write it straight away, I have another idea I want to get started before OotP os released. Thank You for your feedback and your reviews, keep them coming. I'm not a review junkie, but I cannot write without feedback. 

Pink-Crane: I'm glad to be of help, and I hope you liked the chapter. 

Magicdancer: Interesting? I take it that you like the fic then. 

Lirael: Sorry, no Hermione bashing here, I'm making up for the way I'm going to bash her heavily in my other WIP. If you want H/C and Hermione bashing then my other fic, will eventually satisfy your cravings, not for a few chapters though. Ginny won't even feature in this fic, she will feature heavily in the sequel though. 


	8. Weasel

Harry Potter, and the world thereof are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules. 

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER EIGHT: WEASEL 

September rolled into October, and the planning continued. Hermione could generally be found in either the library, the rooms allocated to the three Marauders or the common room doing homework and researching the exact spell that was going to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Harry was very busy as well, in between his duties as Quidditch Captain and schoolwork he was also being given extra Defence Against the Dark Arts by Remus and Sirus, occasionally his father would help as well, but generally his teaching and Order duties took up too much time. 

All in all Ron Weasley was feeling somewhat left out of his friends' escapades. He had of course asked where Harry went virtually every night, the raven-haired boy, had made some references to extra DADA lessons with Professor Lupin and left it at that. Hermione was far busier with schoolwork than usual, so most evenings Ron was left alone in the common room without his two best friends, as a consequence he had spent a lot more time with Dean and Seamus than was normal. He didn't bother nosing into Harry's business or checking his best friend's story, Harry was Voldemort's prime target so it was only natural that he would be at the centre of the war effort, but still he would have preferred to spend more time with his best friend. 

It wasn't until a fortnight after the start of term that the planning group found a spell that would defeat Voldemort once and for all, after having to sacrifice Harry in the process. It was that qualifier that had caused the problem, Harry's link with Voldemort created with the rebounding killing curse fourteen years previously, and strengthened by the use of Harry's blood in the rebirth ritual meant that most curses that would have had any chance of destroying Voldemort's soul would also kill Harry as well, something that the group was trying to avoid. Of course there was the possibility using one of the weaker death curses, but seeing as Voldemort had survived the strongest of this group of curses before they didn't want to take the risk. 

It wasn't until just after Decio's Slayer Curse had been uncovered in a dusty old tome from the restricted section of the Library that Ron got caught up in the plans, and even then it was only because of a security lapse on James' part. To be precise it was in the early hours of October eleventh that the last member of the trio found out about the plans for that Halloween. 

It was during that particular evening that Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed, waiting for their best friend to return from his training session. The two Gryffindors were worried that their best friend hadn't returned, despite the fact it was nearly midnight, especially because they wanted to tell their best friend about a confrontation she had with Draco Malfoy in the Library earlier that evening, that had hinted at the location of the death eater attack that was due to take place on Halloween. When the clock struck midnight they resolved to go out and find their best friend, afraid that he had been kidnapped on death eaters. Collecting the invisibility cloak they walked through the portrait hole and along the hallway towards the entrance hall. 

Harry, meanwhile was in no such danger, instead his training session had merely overrun by several hours. Remus was a hard taskmaster, especially considering that Halloween was three weeks away and Harry had yet to learn the spell that they hoped would dispose of Voldemort once and for all. As his best friends fretted about his whereabouts in the common room, Remus was trying to teach him Decio's Slayer Curse without much luck, Harry simply could not say the incantation correctly, and Remus had refused to let him go until he had finally got it right, which hadn't been until just before midnight. Frustrated and exhausted Harry left the dungeon set aside for their training session and made his way to the common room via the entrance hall, where he met James returning from a death eater meeting. Unsurprisingly the spy wasn't in the best of moods, but even so he offered to accompany Harry to the portrait hole, so he wouldn't receive detention if Filch caught him out after curfew. The pair walked in silence, both too tired and frustrated to speak. 

To say that Ron was surprised to find his best friend accompanied by his supposedly dead father was an understatement; stunned beyond words was a more accurate description. But, as is inevitable with Ron this was accompanied by anger. 

"When were you planning to tell me your father was alive?" the red head shouted angrily, hurt by the fact his best friend had deceived him and not told him the truth, "I thought you trusted me?" 

Harry sighed. He had hoped that his best friend would not find out about James, afraid that if he did he would be forced to tell the red head the truth despite the fact he wouldn't be able to handle. Ron had many good qualities, unfortunately in this instance, tolerance and understanding were not among them, and without those qualities he would let his innate prejudices against his father and homosexuals control his actions, rather than his loyalty, "He's not my father, Ron." Harry explained with a heavy heart, hoping that his guesses as to how Ron would react to the truth were wrong. If he was right Ron's actions would make his attitude towards Harry during their fight last year look friendly. 

Unsurprisingly Ron refused to believe him, his snort of disbelief made this perfectly obvious. He even refused to believe James when he confirmed what Harry said, saying that the raven-haired boy had told the older man to say that, "I know what your father looks like Harry, I have seen pictures." Ron continued refusing to calm his tone. 

Harry sighed again, more out of frustration and the fear that he knew his best friend far too well than out of despair, "You know what my godfather looks like, Ron. James Potter is not my father, Fangs is." 

"I suppose you weren't planning to tell me that git was your father either huh?" Ron yelled feeling doubly betrayed. He was about to launch into another tirade when he found himself being blown across the corridor, the victim of a banishing hex from Harry and a painful boils curse from James. Bruised, battered and lying on the floor he found the two Potters, young and old, false and real, standing over him wands pointed at him looking furious. 

"Nobody insults my father," the younger, angrier, fake Potter growled, "Not even Sirus, and especially not my so-called best friend." He was met by a defiant glare, full of anger and malice. 

"My best friend doesn't stand up for death eaters," the red head bit back, his tone full of malice and hatred, "But then you're no longer my best friend, traitor. Hope you have a nice time kissing up to your master, death eater." He regretted his words instantly, initially because of the effect they had on Harry, and latter on because of what he said and what they represented. 

To say those words enraged Harry was like saying that a red flag has little effect on a bull. If Harry had been angry before then it was nothing compared to how he felt after Ron's accusation. To Harry it was the ultimate betrayal, almost as bad as if Ron had joined the death eaters, he knew that Harry would never ever join the creature, in Harry's mind no man could ever be evil as Lord Voldemort, that had killed his parents and made his life a misery. Incensed by Ron's words he saw nothing but red, and launched himself at Ron, obeying his most primal instinct, ignoring the fact he was a wizard and had a wand in his hand. He didn't even seek to defend himself with words preferring to let forth a roar of anger and defend himself with violence. 

It was a reaction that shocked Hermione. Harry never reacted this way to Malfoy, normally it was Ron that was seeking to beat the Slytherin into pulp, while Harry duelled him with words, but then Malfoy never accused Harry of being a death eater and if anything was likely to incense it was the accusation that he was in any way evil. She never perfectly well that Harry was scared of becoming the next Voldemort, just as Ron was jealous of Harry. After the shock had passed she reacted quickly to end the fight by stunning both of the boys and getting James to help restrain them as she removed the stunner. The two boys glared at each other, hatred and anger etched in their scowls. Harry was struggling to get free from James' firm grip seeking to continue the fight. At least Ron wasn't trying to do the same, for if he had Hermione wouldn't have been able to restrain him. 

"This isn't over, Weasley." Harry sneered as he was led away from the portrait hole by the man everyone thought was his father. When they were out of sight Ron and a disapproving Hermione followed. 

The tension between the two boys had not diminished the next morning. Harry wasn't at breakfast, but was waiting in their first class of the day when Ron and Hermione arrived. The look he gave Ron showed that he was just as ready to jump on the red head and pound him to pieces as he had been the previous evening, he also gave a Hermione a murderous glare figuring that she had chosen Ron's side in the argument. Hermione approached him at lunch, in order to show that she had not taken sides in the argument, but Harry immediately beat her back. 

"Nice words, Hermione," he snapped in response to her peace offering, "But judging by the fact you've been hanging around with Weasley all morning you don't seem to mean them. You had your opportunity to show you weren't going to take sides and the fact you've done nothing until now shows you don't mean it." 

He stood up angrily and was about to walk out of the hall when they were interrupted by the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, "What's this?" he asked, "Finally realised that Weasels and Mudbloods make good friends Potter? My offer remains open." Harry spun round to see Malfoy had his hand held out, and was wearing the sort of smirk that made Harry want to punch him. All conversation ceased as the great hall waited for Harry's reaction. 

Choosing to humiliate the Slytherin instead, Harry smiled sweetly and took the hand instead, to resounding gasps from all four tables. His expression changed back to one of malice when he threw his enemy over his shoulder onto the Gryffindor table using a perfect Judo throw, causing resounding cheers from three of the house tables, who loved seeing a Slytherin humiliated, especially one as annoying and nasty as Draco Malfoy. The look of triumph that had appeared in the blond's eyes for a few seconds was replaced with an evil sneer full of pure hatred. 

"The day I become friends with you, Ferret boy, is the day Voldemort expresses his undying love for Professor Trelawney." Harry sneered, making sure to spit in Malfoy's face. Glaring at the silent crowd, he swept past the silent house tables out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him, only to be caught by Ron Weasley in the entrance hall. 

"Look I'm sorry for what I said, Harry," the red head gabbled, nervous due to the raven-haired boy's obvious bad mood, "I know you wouldn't join You-Know-Who, I was just angry because you didn't tell me. I mean we're best friends we're supposed to tell each other these things…" 

He was cut off by the realisation that the stern glare had not wavered, "I don't care, Weasley." Harry sneered, his tone sounding eerily like that of his father, "You're obviously not sorry, so don't pretend you are." Ignoring the stammering Ron, he swept off towards his godfathers' room. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I know Harry may seem OOC, but we've never really seen Harry in a really really bad mood in cannon, but then Ron hasn't called him a death eater, so I modlled his bad mood on Snape. I should have said this in the story, but Harry has two godfather's, James and Sirius, after all Severus would never allow his worst enemy to be his son's godfather, but it would have been suspicous if anyone other than Sirius had been named as godfather. On another note, pairings for the sequel have been decieded, but I'm not going to say anything. I also said that I wouldn't post my next story until after I finished this one, well I changed my mind. It's called "Snake Healer: The Malfoy Muggle Lover", and to summarise is a Lucius Malfoy as Harry's Father Fic, so go read it. Thank You for your feedback and your reviews, keep them coming. I'm not a review junkie, but I cannot write without feedback. 

JoeBob1379: You can use the quote, although I am somewhat surprised that you asked. Your argument about Slash was one of the reasons why I dropped the idea, along side various plot considerations. As for Ginny I already have her paired with a student, although the pairing is subject to change. I do not do teacher/student relationships, I find the whole idea disgusting. But Ginny/Sev seems especially cliche as it involves the whole Ginny as representing Lilly idea, which personally I do not like, having said that my proposed Ginny pairing is quite cliche too for different reasons. 

dedbabydoll: Thank You for the review. I do try to be original, I don't like writing cliches. 

Jessica Black: Thank You for your opinion. Cho however will feature in the sequel, in a positive light. 

Pink-Crane: I am willing to accept the blame, it is after all a compliment. Thabk You for your review and the opinion expressed. 


	9. Fight!

Harry Potter, and the world thereof are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules. 

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER NINE: FIGHT! 

Harry's bad mood continued for the rest of the rest of the week. In fact, it culminated in a fight in the Gryffindor common room on Saturday afternoon. It all started when Ron had tried to make up for the fourth time, and Harry had rejected him yet again, still saying he didn't mean it. In his exasperation, caused by his former best friend's obstinacy, Ron started yelling at the raven-haired boy, trying to make him understand that he genuinely did not believe Harry supported the death eaters, and bemoaning the other boy's stubbornness. Harry had just listened dispassionately, before replying. 

"This isn't about me, Ron." he replied quietly, the iciness in his voice belying his anger, "You've been perfectly clear in your insistence that don't believe me to be a death eater, and I believe you. But while you continue to insist that Fangs is evil, I cannot be your friend." 

"But he is," Ron yelled across the common room, "He's a death eater." 

"No he's not." Harry replied, his eyes angrier than before, "Voldemort wants him dead." He resisted the urge to scream when the whole of Gryffindor flinched upon hearing the dark lord's name. He found it incredibly annoying and it only served to increase his anger, "He's even above me on his hit list. 

Ron snorted, "Have you tried checking his left forearm recently? He's got a dark mark. He's a death eater." 

"Which is exactly the reason why Voldemort wants him dead," Harry countered logically, albeit in a very cold voice, "He betrayed them, started spying for Dumbledore. When Voldemort found out he nearly died, he was lucky that the dark lord wanted him to die a long painful death; gave him time to escape using a portkey." 

"Once a death eater, always a death eater," Ron snapped in reply, "He's probably on a mission to befriend you and turn you over to You-Know-Who. I'm only trying to look out for you Harry." 

The last comment was a mistake as it only served to aggravate the other boy's already fraying temper. Ron found himself being slammed into the wall, pushed there by an enraged Harry, whose eyes were burning with an anger that he had seen only once before after he had made the comment about Harry being a death eater earlier that week. He found himself pinned there, against the wall, by his former best friend who was holding him by the scruff of his robes. Looking into the Boy-Who-Lived's brilliant green eyes, he felt like a deer caught in headlights. He radiated anger in a manner that would have caused most people to flinch away, but not Ron Weasley, whose natural courage and short temper kicked in. 

"Stay out of this, Weasley," He sneered in a quiet but deadly tone that would make an arctic winter seem warm in comparison, "I can look after myself, and don't need some stupid half-brained weasel to do it for me, especially when the damn weasel knows nothing about the situation." 

"Well fine then," Ron spat passionately, letting his temper get the better of him, "See if I care. But don't come looking for sympathy when your pathetic death eater father hands you over to his master, although…" Ron never get to finish his comment about his former best friend's loyalties, as it was drowned out by an enraged roar, and halted abruptly by a forceful punch to the jaw. He responded in kind, and soon the two boys were fighting fiercely, egged on by the majority of the Gryffindors. 

Hermione, however, was distinctly unimpressed and extremely worried. After wracking her brain for a spell that could stop the fight and coming up short; she left the common room in search for Professor McGonagall, as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet tried, in vain, to break up the fight. She found her head of house in her office marking essays, and after a quick explanation both of them hurried back to the common room. Her presence immediately silenced the watching crowd, but had no effect on the two boys fighting, at least not until she recruited the twins to pull the two boys apart, even if Harry still struggled to break free from Fred's grip and continue the fight. He was eventually pacified, but not before threatening his former best friend, and making it perfectly clear that he wanted the fight to continue. 

Muttering about how disappointed in them she was and how ashamed she was to be a Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall deducted fifty points each and escorted them to the headmaster's office, marching straight into the old man's office, without bothering to knock on his office door. 

"Whatever is the matter Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling in amusement at his Transfiguration Professor's anger, not even the sight of a bruised and bloodied Harry and Ron diminished the twinkle. 

"These two boys were fighting in the common room," McGonagall explained, sounding extremely disappointed and angry. 

The twinkle disappeared and he gave Harry and Ron a stern look, not that it had any effect on Harry who was far too angry with Ron to notice, "Thank You Minerva. I will deal with them." the old man said. Knowing a dismissal when she saw one, McGonagall left the office slightly annoyed that the headmaster had not let her hear the reason behind the fight and his punishments. Professor Dumbledore watched his deputy leave and then turned his attention to the two students. He didn't say anything, merely watched them intensely until one of them spoke. It was a look, which made them feel like two naughty boys who had been caught stealing sweets. 

"He attacked me, sir." Ron blurted after a few minutes. 

"He insulted my father," Harry replied angrily, glaring at Ron, "Called him a pathetic death eater." 

"But he is," Ron protested, "Everyone knows that, he is head of Slytherin." The implication was that Professor Snape's house allegiance was conclusive proof that he was a death eater. 

Harry didn't need to reply because Professor Dumbledore intervened to defend his potions professor, "I assure you, Mr Weasley, just as I assured Miss Granger, that Professor Snape is no more loyal to Lord Voldemort than I am. He has my complete confidence." Harry was extremely disappointed that he didn't deduct points. 

"But, the Slytherins…" Ron began to protest; again Dumbledore cut him off. 

"The internal affairs of Slytherin house are none of your business, Mr Weasley," the headmaster reprimanded, "But I am told that the Slytherins are aware of Professor Snape's allegiance to the light side." Ron looked unconvinced but didn't say anything to contradict the headmaster. 

"You will both serve two weeks of detention," Both boys protested the headmasters decision, especially Harry who still needed to master the spell to defeat Voldemort, as he was still having difficulty getting the incantation right, let alone actually casting the spell, "Professor Snape will be overseeing Mr. Weasley's detentions, and Mr. Filch will be overseeing Mr. Potter's," Both boys groaned convinced they had the worst deal, although Harry was glad Ron had detention with his father, who Harry hoped would assign his nastiest detentions, "Now Mr. Potter, I am aware of the importance of your training sessions with Mr. Lupin, as a consequence your detention will be postponed until after Halloween." Harry was extremely surprised to hear Dumbledore mention his training sessions; he wasn't supposed to know about them. The fact that he had postponed his detention until Halloween also surprised him; it implied the headmaster knew about their plan to defeat Voldemort too. The headmaster dismissed them, but Harry remained behind, if Dumbledore knew about the plan then he could tell him about the issue that had been agonising for the past few weeks. 

They didn't actually get very much spell casting done during that evening's training session, as they discussed the implications of Dumbledore finding out about their plan. Of most intrigue was Dumbledore's comment that some order members didn't want Harry to defeat Voldemort using Decio's Slayer Curse, "for selfish reasons," nobody knew what these reasons could possibly be, but it wasn't going to stop their plan as the headmaster approved of it. Harry had been late to the session as well, after coming straight from the Infirmary where his wounds from the fight had been healed. 

Harry didn't get much casting done during the next evening either, but that was because of a very different reason. Harry arrived in Remus' quarters at eight o'clock to find, much to his surprise, that not just Sirius and Remus were waiting for him, but Ron, Hermione, James and his father were there too. 

"What's he doing here?" he asked Remus, while glaring at Weasley, "Shouldn't he be in detention?" The glare was returned with equal venom. 

"He is," Remus replied, "His detention is to report here every night so you can practice Decio's Slayer Curse on him." 

"But wouldn't it kill him?" Harry asked, he may not like the red head at the moment, but he certainly didn't want to kill him. Having said that he trusted Hermione and Remus to make sure his practice target was immune to the curse. He wasn't sure of the specifics of the curse; he knew it only affected the target, and that like most basic killing curses it didn't affect anyone magically linked to the caster. He also knew that some people were immune to it, but he didn't know whom. 

"No, he doesn't have any link with the dark, unlike James and your father who have the dark mark, Remus who's a werewolf and Sirius who spent twelve years in Azkaban." Hermione explained in her lecturer voice. Judging by the look of shock on his face, Ron probably hadn't heard anything beyond the revelation that James was a death eater. 

"You're a death eater?" Ron asked incredulously, he also sounded slightly disgusted. 

James hung his head in shame and nodded solemnly, "Yes, a stupid, stupid mistake born out of jealousy" he whispered in the familiar voice of self loathing that James reserved for when he was talking about his past. He began to tell the familiar story of the reason why he became a death eater and its consequences to a shocked and horrified Ron, leaving out any mention of his relationship with Sirius. Harry was surprised to note that Ron actually seemed to believe James, but then Harry guessed that not even James, who had proved himself over and over again to be an excellent actor, could fake such emotions. 

As James ended his speech with his mutterings of self-hatred, claiming that he was evil, and would forever be so. Ron turned to Harry's father and said, "So you're not loyal death eater and never have been then?" It was a statement that made Harry laugh, mainly because of how incredibly stupid Harry thought it sounded. He had after all, despite his anger, been trying to tell Ron that all week. After Harry's father had confirmed that statement, he turned to Harry and, fortunately, in doing so missed the sight of Sirius comforting James, arms wrapped around his lover, stroking his cheek, whispering words of comfort. 

"I've been a stupid git. Haven't I?" Ron moaned, "As your best friend I should have trusted you, but I didn't. Can you forgive me?" 

"I don't know," Harry replied. He felt somewhat now better that Ron had finally realised the truth, but at the same time he didn't trust him anymore. He didn't know if they could ever be true friends again, but there was no harm in trying. He turned to Hermione, who was smiling and looked genuinely happy, and made up with her too. He trusted her more, he couldn't help it, besides she had actually believed him, but had stayed with Ron all week. Later on that evening he realised that he had been the reason why she was hanging around with Ron and apologised for snapping at her, and for being such a miserable sod. 

After the trio had made up there was a moment of silence. Ron was looking at James, as though he was on the verge of saying something. Everyone waited for him to speak, afraid that he had seen Sirius comforting James and was going to say something homophobic. 

"You're not evil, James," Ron said eventually, "You were just stupid enough to let your jealousy get the better of you. It doesn't mean you're evil. I did the same thing last year." 

James sighed, "I just wish I could start over and forget everything that happened." It wasn't a serious comment, but it gave Harry an idea that might just solve a problem he'd been dealing with for several weeks. 

"Do you know any permanent de-ageing potions?" Harry asked, his twinkling in a manner reminiscent of Dumbledore. 

"Of course," James replied confused by the question. He wasn't the only one. 

"Could you brew one to make you fifteen again, that would be ready by Halloween?" Harry asked, a small smile gracing his lips. 

"Yes," James replied looking even more confused, "Who for?" 

"You." he replied, his grin broadening. There was a moment's pause before James worked Harry's plan, causing him broke out into a broad grin at about the same Hermione's gasp indicated that she too had worked out Harry's intentions. 

"I'll do it," James replied confidently, "After all I'm sure Padfoot would make the perfect godfather." 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I didn't have Ron and Harry make up completely because I thought it unrealistic. After such a massive fight, It would be strange if they suddenly trusted each other again, in fact that fact they made up so soon is unusual. And why does Harry trust Hermione so quickly? There are several reasons, the first is mentionned in the chapter, the second is the fact the sequel will be H/Hr, so although Harry hasn't admitted it yet, he fancies her. There will be three more pairings involving key characters, one of which will be slash. There are some major hints as to the plotline of the sequel, or at least elements of it, in this chapter. I can also tell you that the sequel will be called "The Deception of the Redeemed." Thank You for your feedback and your reviews, keep them coming. I'm not a review junkie, but I cannot write without feedback. 

Pink-Crane: There was never any question of Harry and Hermione not making up. My concern was that in cannon Harry hasn't really shown his temper, but I agree he is allowed to blow up once in a while. 

Sabs: Glad you like it. 

Lirael: I started posting it at about the same time as this one, so the earlier chapters are already up. I like a bad Harry too, in fact unless its well written Paradigm-of-Virtue! Harry makes me sick. 


	10. Voldemort

Harry Potter, and the world thereof are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules. 

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER TEN: VOLDEMORT 

If the week of the fight between Harry and Ron went too slowly for Harry then the fortnight that followed, leading up to Halloween, more than up for it. What made it even worse was that all of the trio's free time outside lessons was spent in Remus' rooms learning Decio's Slayer Curse. None of the trio thought this was time wasted, but they would have much preferred to spend the last two weeks before Harry's post-Halloween plan came into being, enjoying themselves without the threat of schoolwork or the forthcoming battle hanging over them. This was especially the case with Harry, who was getting increasingly nervous as the days wore on, not that he had any regrets about what he was planning, deep down he knew he had no other choice. This didn't mean he wasn't scared of what he was about to do; he wasn't sure how everyone would react, especially the Slytherins. Harry was glad at least that he had the distraction of near constant classes, both lessons and the sessions with Remus. Another source of comfort was Ron, Hermione and the four men who were involved in the plan to defeat Voldemort, he knew that all six of them would stand by him no matter what, like the family he believed them to be. 

In fact Harry had hardly any time to think about what exactly was going to happen on Halloween until the day itself. Harry's schedule of constant classes had lasted up until Friday 29th, even over the weekend of the 23rd and 24th when he had no school classes; he'd spent all day learning the Slayer Curse. They'd distracted themselves on the 30th with the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year, spending the whole day wandering around the village laughing, joking and generally having a good time, while forgetting all about what was going to happen the next evening. That evening had been the final planning session, when James had finally revealed where exactly the attack was going to take place. Harry knew that the spy had found out several weeks previously, but hadn't said anything for reasons, which Harry didn't understand. Whatever James' reasons were he was eternally grateful for them when he found out the location was Hogsmeade; he simply wouldn't have been able to enjoy the Hogsmeade visit if he had known that Voldemort was going to attack the village the next evening. 

Being a Sunday, Harry didn't have any classes on Halloween, and for that he was thankful. He simply wouldn't have been able to concentrate on them because he was too nervous. In fact he couldn't concentrate on anything at all, not even exploding snap. Eventually he'd resorted to pacing in his father's rooms after Hermione had snapped at him for pacing across the common room. At least his father was doing the exact same thing, while muttering under his breath. Remus, James and Sirius had eventually joined them for supper, which they decided to eat in the potions master's quarters, rather than attend the feast. Not that anybody ate all that much they were all far too anxious. 

Finally at ten o'clock something happened, James felt the dark mark burning, an hour earlier than expected. Harry knew that his father felt it too but didn't react to it; he wasn't the one being summoned. 

"Well this is it guys," James said looking around at the gathered group straight after he had been summoned. They all looked horrendously nervous, too nervous. His voice sounded dry, but without any hint of the pain that the burning dark mark gave him. An impassive mask had slipped on his face the moment he had felt the mark burn, disguising his pain, fear and nerves. Even with the protection that the death eater uniform offered him, he could not show his emotions in front of Voldemort, if he did the consequences would most likely be fatal, "It's time for the show to hit the road. Our mission, to kill Voldemort or die trying, all or nothing, because if we fail and survive we die anyway in a few months time, as the world crumbles around us." The nerves were forgotten as determination filled him, and echoed in his words. His voice was strong and passionate, any hint of dryness gone, "As Voldemort destroys all that is good in life, all the fun, laughter, happiness and above all love with a swarm of dementors. He seeks only to instil fear, misery and evil in the hearts of the innocent, to turn the world into his evil plaything, where men live to worship him, where the only pleasure is sadistic pleasure and where the only enjoyment is derived from the most horrendous suffering and the most inhumane atrocities. We cannot let this world come to pass. We have to stop him. We will stop him, and nothing is going to prevent us from stopping him." His speech finished he swept from the room towards Hogsmeade, determined to do his part in ensuring their plan worked. He couldn't afford to be too emotional though, and he couldn't let himself think of the real reason he was doing this, about Lilly. If he did he'd most likely try to kill Voldemort himself 

James speech had worked wonders for the morale and focus of the rest of the group, who soon followed their co-conspirator, the speech reverberating through their heads. If anyone had seen the looks on the faces on the four conspirators, and the way they carried themselves as they walked out of the castle down towards Hogsmeade then they would have known instantly that something big was about to happen and that anyone who crossed them would be very sorry. The look of pure determination on Harry's face would have sent those of more nervous dispositions running in the other direction. The raven-haired boy's eyes were blocks of dark emerald green that looked as hard as diamond and as cold as ice. It was these eyes that Dumbledore saw as he waited in the entrance hall for the four to walk past. It was these eyes that met the headmasters solemn blue eyes for a few seconds as the four walked past, and it was these eyes that made Dumbledore smile after the four had walked out if the great double doors. For it was these eyes that told him that Harry would not fail, and it was this thought that made Dumbledore truly happy, for the first time in a thousand years. 

The four men didn't even notice the cold Halloween air as they strode across the school grounds towards Hogsmeade, they were far too focused in the task in hand to deal with such petty concerns, at least not until they reached the village and decided to wait inside the Three Broomsticks rather than outside as planned. The man, the boy and the werewolf sat down at one of the tables near the door, Sirius, in his dog form, sat underneath the table. Needless to say Madam Rosmerta was highly annoyed by this, as not only were they taking up a table without buying anything, but the presence of the werewolf and the dog was sure to drive customers away as well. After a few minutes she asked them to leave. 

"We are here on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix," Professor Snape responded to her request in a business-like manner, although this was technically a lie, Dumbledore would be willing to back them up. He conjured up some identification, Harry and Remus followed suit, "We have reason to believe that the death eaters will be attacking the village tonight." She checked their papers, especially Remus', before giving them back and leaving all four of them in peace. 

"Death Eaters?" An old man who was sitting at the bar sneered disdainfully, "Don't tell me you believe all of Dumbledore's fancy lies about the return of You-know-who." 

"No," Harry replied harshly, standing up and walking over to the man. He looked him in the eye and glared at him venomously. He was not in the mood to argue with some stupid drunk about Voldemort's return, "I do not believe that Voldemort has returned. I know he has returned for I have seen him with my own eyes. He is back and the sooner you accept it the more likely you are too survive." The old man looked shocked and slightly scared by the expression of determination and anger on Harry's face. Although, he wasn't scared enough not to scoff at Harry's words. 

"Indeed," Harry heard another of the customers say in a deep silky voice. It was a hooded man sitting in the corner, with four other similarly attired men, who had spoken, "I would advise you to leave now, Raymond, else you will not survive the night. Snape is correct in saying that the dark lord will attack here tonight." A quick glance at Snape confirmed that the man was a death eater, as were his companions. Looking around the pub he noticed another group of five hooded men, who also looked as though they were death eaters. 

"See," Harry hissed at the old man, again looking at him directly in the eyes, "Even the death eater admits it, Voldemort is back." Again the old man flinched at the dark lord's name, and again he refused to believe Harry. 

"Julius isn't a death eater," the old man protested fiercely, "He's not that kind of person." 

Harry didn't even need to reply to that one, as the death eater did it for him, "Oh but I am," he said in a tone of voice that indicated that he had a big smirk plastered on his face. He stood up and drew his wand; his colleagues followed suit, "And don't say I didn't warn you." 

Harry had read what was about to happen before the man even cast the killing curse at him, and pushed himself and the old man to the ground just as the spell was cast, causing it to fly harmlessly over their heads and hit the wall. Severus, Remus and some of the other customers responded instantly, shooting curses at the death eaters, Sirius joined in once he had resumed his human form. Harry didn't though; he didn't want to risk getting killed before he had the chance to confront Voldemort. Instead he jumped behind the bar and followed Madam Rosmerta through the back door and round the side to the main street, where he waited for Voldemort and his death eaters to arrive. 

He didn't have to wait long either, as after about ten minutes of waiting outside in the cold, fifty death eaters led by their master apparated into Hogsmeade and started shooting curses left, right and centre trying to cause as much destruction as possible. The moment the destruction started, Harry turned round and ran away from the street towards the back entrance of the Three Broomsticks, and turned left along the backs of the shops, away from Hogwarts and towards the Death Eaters. Without anybody to back him up he wasn't going to walk openly down the street, that would be suicide, instead he hoped to catch Voldemort by surprise while hiding in-between two buildings and casting the curse at him as he passed. He wasn't going to wait for Voldemort to pass the Three Broomsticks, in case he never got that far along the street. Instead he intended to meet him in the middle by in the small side alley between Zonko's and the post office, Voldemort would be sure to get that far. 

Once he was in position, standing hidden in the alley, he wouldn't be able to cast the spell properly lying down, Harry's nerves reappeared and gradually getting worse and worse as the seconds ticked by. Not even repeating the incantation under his breath helped calm his nerves in those few seconds before Voldemort appeared. And although it seemed like an age it was only a few seconds before Voldemort came into Harry's line of sight, leading the horde of death eaters. His reaction was virtually automatic, he cast the spell without even thinking what he was doing, yelling the familiar words that had been drilled into over the past two weeks, calling upon the very light itself to cleanse it's ancient enemy. For an instant he felt the energies of the light build up inside him, making him feel as though he was on fire, a fire that could cleanse everything and create innocence and happiness out of pure evil. Soon the feeling was gone, in a flash of brilliant while light that connected Harry and Voldemort, cleansing Voldemort's body and soul and healing Harry's scar in the process. The spell had worked, the dark lord was gone, but what Harry did not expect was to find something left behind. It seemed Voldemort wasn't completely evil after all, for floating where the dark lord had been was a ghost, the embodiment of Voldemort's long suppressed light side. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Decio's Slayer Curse is pure light magic, and works by killing those with a link to the dark, be they dark creature, dark lord or death eater. The curse only destroys the darkness within people, so that if someone has a light side they automatically come back as a ghost, whether they like it or not. If a dark creature falls foul of the curse they cannot come back as a ghost even if he/she is a good person, simply because they are beings of complete darkness. Remus may not be evil, but he's still dark. Aside form Voldemort's ghost and further hints about the nature of Harry's deageing potion plan, I have also included one other hint about the nature of the sequel in this chapter. I will also tell you that Voldemort's ghost, and the other hint are interlinked. Thank You for your feedback and your reviews, keep them coming. I'm not a review junkie, but I cannot write without feedback. 

Jelly Bean: Perhaps James doesn't want to let people know he survived, perhaps he just wants to forget the past fifteen years, perhaps he just wants to just start all over again. Whatever his motives are they fit into Harry's intentions perfectly. All will be explained. 

Lirael: I assume you're a rabid Hermione and H/Hr hater then. Never Mind If you really can't stand H/Hr that much then I understand, I'm the same way about H/G. 

reanne080: I trust your idea about what happens involves Harry as well as James. Hopefully all will be explained in the chapter. 


	11. Aftermath

Harry Potter, and the world thereof are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. This fic was originally conceived as an answer to Severitus' Challenge, and should be regarded as such, even though it most probably breaks the rules. 

**

THE REDEMPTION OF THE DECEIVERS 

**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: AFTERMATH 

Everyone just stared at the ghost in shock. Harry simply because the ghost existed, the death eaters because their master was dead. The ghost was in a state of shock too, presumably because he had died but also because he had come back as a ghost afterwards. No one dared speak until the ghost had spoken, if only because they didn't know what to make of the spectre in front of them. The ghost himself spent a few minutes examining his new translucent form, a slight smirk indicating that it had Voldemort's seal of approval. Not that he looked much like Voldemort, as the ghost seemed to have adopted the form of what Tom Riddle would have looked like had he not undergone his transformation, rather than the ugly snake-face of Lord Voldemort. Next he turned his cold intelligent eyes to his surroundings, searching for the person who had cast the curse. Twice the gaze swept past Harry's hiding place in the dark alleyway, before it fell on him a third time and he was spotted. The former dark lord's eyes bored into him intensely for a few seconds before he spoke, stripping away all pretences and revealing the very essence of his soul. 

"Ah," he said. It was not the charming voice of the young Tom Riddle, nor the serpentine hiss of Lord Voldemort but a deep aristocratic voice that was full of intelligence and authority, the voice of a leader, "I should have known it would be you. Come on out, Harry Potter, I cannot hurt you as a ghost." 

"No," Harry responded guardedly, "You may not be able to hurt me but they can." The exhaustion of defeating Voldemort had been replaced by a sense of wariness. He had responded to the ghost's intense gaze with a glare of his own, he was not going to trust the ghost until given a reason to do so, besides even if the ghost was trustworthy and relatively harmless the death eaters were most certainly not. 

The ghost smirked at Harry before turning to his followers, whether this was intended as a taunt or a compliment the raven-haired boy did not know, "My death has released you from your bond of servitude," he declared, "Go spread the word among your brethren. I will lead you no longer." 

The death eaters disapparated, leaving only one man behind, who Harry assumed to be James Potter. His assumption was proved correct when the death eater removed his mask and pulled down his hood, "It's OK," he said happily, "They've all gone. You can come out now." Harry complied. 

"You have him?" he asked the man the world believed to be his father. He didn't to name the person who he was referring to. James produced a grey rat with a missing paw from somewhere inside his robes, it was asleep, a slumber that Harry knew to be magical. Harry smiled; Sirius would be free by morning assuming of course that the dog animagus didn't kill Pettigrew first, "Good. Now we have to get him to the Ministry without Sirius seeing him" 

"Where's Sirius?" An anxious James asked. Like Severus and Remus, Sirius was supposed to be protecting Harry from the death eaters, "What about Severus and Remus?" 

"In the Three Broomsticks fighting some death eaters." Harry replied, his calm tone belying his concern for the safety of the three men. He had forgotten about that particular fight in the rush to ensure he got Voldemort, but now that the dark lord had been defeated he couldn't focus on anything else, especially because Sirius had been forced to reveal his animagism in order to aid in the fight. As an Azkaban escapee aurors had been given orders to kill Sirius on sight and Harry wasn't sure whether his part in fighting the death eaters would prevent this order from being carried out. 

"What!" James cried, he looked extremely alarmed, "I told him to remain in dog form so he wouldn't be caught, but he bloody well ignore me, the stupid prat." He ran off up the street, intent on saving his boyfriend. Harry sprinted after him, to prevent him from doing something stupid, such as being seen. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled after him, causing James to stop running momentarily and turn back to Harry, "Do you want to be seen?" 

"I don't care," James replied hurriedly, "Padfoot and the others are in danger and I intend to help them." 

"You can help them better by giving me Wormtail and staying out of sight," Harry responded sternly. If someone were to see James then questions would be asked, and the whole truth would come tumbling out, there was the same risk if the Ministry caught Sirius, gave him a truth potion and asked the wrong questions. At least Wormtail knew nothing of Harry's true parentage, and even if he did know that James survived he wouldn't know where James Potter was after tonight's events. All this meant it was imperative that Harry, with his father's help, got Wormtail to the Ministry as soon as possible. 

"Fine," James replied grumpily handing the rat animagus over, "But I'll be watching you, ready to step in if something goes wrong." Clutching the sleeping rat in his hand, Harry ran off as fast as possible towards the inn, James following behind. 

The ten death eaters had all been subdued when he got there, and from the looks of it without the assistance of any aurors either. Unfortunately that hadn't reduced the tension, if only because of the presence of a certain escaped convict, and by the looks of things a lynch mob out to kill him. Harry had forced to do a double take when he had seen his father acting as a human shield for his worst enemy. Remus was standing by the door, presumably trying to stay out of the way while waiting for Harry. 

"Stop," Harry yelled at the top of his voice stopping in front of the small crowd who were trying to confront Sirius, "He's innocent. He's not a death eater. I can prove it." 

One of the men in the crowd laughed, "I would have thought Harry Potter would be the last man defending Sirius Black." 

"Let him speak, Jack," another man answered, to general agreement. It was the man who Harry had saved earlier, "If Harry Potter thinks he's innocent then we should listen. He's the one most likely to know the truth after all." 

"Fine," the man named Jack relented, but not before protesting stubbornly about the pointlessness of listening to Harry, "But I worked on the original case, I know he's guilty." 

"Good. Then you'll know all about the Fidelius Charm that my parents used, and that Sirius was my parents' secret keeper. Saves me having to explain the whole story for you" Harry pronounced. He made it sound as if retelling the whole story surrounding his mother's death was a tedious chore. Jack nodded, confirming Harry's assumption, "What you don't know is that my parents' switched secret keeper at the last minute and for some stupid reason didn't tell anyone." 

"We thought it would be the perfect ruse," Sirius protested from where he was hiding in the corner. He had interpreted Harry as being bitter about the change and was trying to defend himself, "Who would think that we would someone as weak and cowardly as Peter Pettigrew?" 

"So you went after Pettigrew, and blew up the whole street while killing him," Jack theorised, from his tone it was clear that he did not believe Sirius. 

"No," Sirius spat bitterly, "I intended to kill him but the little rat got the better of me. He faked his own death, and scampered into the sewers in his animagus form, to live among the rats." 

"Nice story," Jack sneered. He wasn't the only one to doubt the story, "But if Pettigrew's alive where is he?" 

"In my hand," Harry retorted coldly, putting the rat with a missing paw on the table. He looked directly at Jack to prove his identity, "Do what with him to prove his identity, just don't kill him and don't let him escape." 

Without a word Jack and another man stepped forward from the crowd, and cast the same spell, which Remus and Sirius had used, that night in the shrieking shack at the end of Harry's third year, revealing a short, plump man wearing death eater robes. Jack ripped off the mask to reveal the hated rat face of Peter Pettigrew, the man who had murdered Cedric Diggory, framed his godfather and betrayed James and his mother. Jack looked extremely shocked. Harry was also surprised to notice how calm Sirius was when confronted with Pettigrew, although his face was the perfect expression of the utter loathing and contempt he felt towards Wormtail he wasn't actually trying to kill or harm him, like he had been threatening to do since the issue had been raised. 

James had been somewhat exasperated with the group's willingness to forgive him, but not Wormtail for their roles in Lilly's death. James regarded Wormtail's betrayal as being his fault, as he had been the one to recruit Pettigrew and that as a consequence the rat animagus' crimes had been his fault. Not that anyone brought this argument, in the slightest, not least because they believed the argument to be nonsense. At the end of the day Wormtail's decision to join the death eater's was his own, whether James recruited him or not. It wasn't as if James had him under the Imperius Curse. More importantly, however, was the fact that James had clearly repented for his crimes, the huge amount of guilt he felt was obvious, while Wormtail had not, and not just because he was too scared to do so. As far as Harry could tell Wormtail genuinely believed he had done nothing wrong. 

"He's got no dark mark," Jack concluded eventually still desperately trying to prove Sirius' guilt, "All death eater's have one." 

"Not any more," Harry replied with a broad grin, "Voldemort is dead. His body is lying in the street outside the post office. Go see for yourself." 

"You did it!" Sirius exclaimed joyfully, leaping from the corner over to where Harry was standing in the centre of the room, "You actually defeated Voldemort?" 

Harry's grin got even broader as he confirmed his statement, "Yes," he said, "And my scar's gone too." His exuberant godfather pulled him into a fatherly hug. It only lasted for a few minutes before he transformed into his dog form and ran out of the door and down the street to where Voldemort's body lay. By this time the pub was virtually empty, even Madam Rosmerta had gone to see whether Harry had been telling the truth. In fact only the two Snapes were left now. 

"Well done, Seb," Severus said, he was smiling, a look that seemed strange on his pale face, "I'm proud of you." There was more than pride in the look that Severus gave his son; it was filled with love too. It was a look that always made Harry feel tingly and grin stupidly, especially after being denied any love while growing up. Not that Harry needed much affection, like his father he was not a particularly emotional person, but it was nice all the same. It was also affection that Harry returned in spades. 

The moment passed all to soon, allowing Severus to escort Wormtail to the ministry using Floo Powder. Harry stood there in silent contemplation for a few moments thinking about was to come. 

"It's time." James said from the doorway, startling Harry in the process. He hadn't noticed him standing there. 

"You sure about this?" he asked in response. He already knew the answer to this, the look of determination, and happiness on James' face spoke volumes, but it was only polite to ask. 

"As sure as I'll ever be." James replied, his voice matching the look on his face. 

They both dug a vial of a potion out of their robes. James' turquoise mixture was the only known, permanent de-ageing potion which also affected someone's memories, while Harry's aquamarine concoction was an anti-glamourie potion, mixed in with potion that corrected his magically altered his eye-sight. They drank their potions simultaneously, they both tasted disgusting, and they both worked. 

Harry recognised the fifteen-year-old James Potter from the photos he had seen. And as everyone had previously told him Harry Potter did look pretty much identical to his father, except for the eyes of course, but once they were altered no one would be able to tell the difference, except possibly Ron and Hermione. It was personality that was the major concern, he just hoped everybody accepted the more carefree attitude that Harry was bound to have, but apart from that he knew James would be able to play the role of Harry Potter perfectly. Harry on the other hand had more reason for concern, not least how would everyone react to him as the son of their hated Potion's Master. But at least nobody had heard of Sebastian Snape and that everyone knew he, as Sebastian, was his father's son, two things that would make his existence as a Snape far more enjoyable. First, however, he had to inform a thoroughly confused James Potter of his circumstances. That was the only problem with the plan; the potion that had de-aged James by twenty years had also wiped his last twenty years of memories. The boy in front of him wasn't just fifteen years old in body he was fifteen years old in mind too. 

"You wouldn't be looking for some glasses would you?" Harry asked, handing James his old glasses, he didn't need them now, but James did. The adult James had worn contact lenses, not glasses, which Harry assumed must have fallen out during his de-ageing. 

"Thanks," James said absently, putting them on, "They're perfect, except for the frames." 

"Hi," he said once James had taken in his surroundings. Understandably he looked extremely surprised to see himself in the Three Broomsticks considering in his mind he'd been in Hogwarts moments earlier, "I'm Sebastian Snape, son of Severus Snape and Lilly Evans. Welcome to the future." James looked even more surprised. 

**

THE END 

**

That's all folk's, except for the trailer for the sequel which will be called Deception of the Redeemed. 

Voldemort's dead, Harry Potter is acting strangely, Snape has a son, there's a new student from the past and Something is threatening Slytherin House. So why does no-one seem to care? Can three Slytherin 5th years, set aside their mutual loathing and save their house, with the aid of their girlfriends? Sequel to Redemption of the Deceivers, starring Snape's Son! Harry, Disguised as Harry! James, Draco Malfoy and a mystery Slytherin. Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Cho/??, James/??(Slash Pairing).   
Coming sometime between June and Christmas. 

Reignbow: I wouldn't classify water as a potion, you don't add magical ingredients together to create it. 


End file.
